Till There Was You
by Bella O
Summary: Hermione and Ron are engaged, but what happens when Hermione realizes that red head she's in love with, isn't the one she's marrying. Hr/F.
1. It must have been mistletoe

Till There Was You

Chapter 1: It Must Have Been Mistletoe

Disclaimer: don't own anything…you know the deal

Author's Note:  This is the first fic I've ever posted so hopefully you'll like it!

_It must have been the mistletoe, the lazy fire, the falling snow, the magic in the frosty air, that made me love you.   
On Christmas Eve a wish come true, that night I fell in love with you.   
It only took one kiss to know, it must have been   
The mistletoe!_

_- It Must Have Been Mistletoe by ???? _

_-_

            Snow was falling on Christmas Eve outside the burrow. Inside, all seven Weasley children and their better halves were gathered together in the living room, with a fire roaring in the fireplace. The group watched, amused at the commotion in the center of the room. A tall boy with fiery red hair and a girl with chestnut locks falling in her face were entangled in an awkward position on the floor. 

             "Left foot yellow," George Weasley called from the couch. 

             "Ohh…." Hermione wavered twisting herself so she could follow his directions. 

             "Don't complain Hermione. This was your idea," Ginny called commented from her spot snuggled next to Harry. They had been dating for the past four years, a year less than Ron and Hermione. 

             "It was a little easier when I was six," Hermione admitted. "I was a little more flexible then I suppose." 

             "I don't think I was ever flexible enough for this game," Fred was still attempting to find a comfortable place for his foot on a yellow circle. 

             "Right foot blue!" George called the next move. Before Hermione could even lift her foot to move it, the 175-pound Weasley twin collapsed on to her. 

             "Ow…." She groaned, still managing a small laugh. "I won," she grinned. Fred pulled himself off of Hermione. He helped her to her feet and there was a jingle of bells above their heads. At this sound Fred grinned mischievously. Hermione looked around and found the other twin shared the same look, and everyone but Ron, who had turned red and was scowling, was fighting of smiles.

             "What?' she questioned. "What does that sound mean?"  Fred continued grinning and pointed to the ceiling. Hermione looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above their heads. "But what…where?" she stammered. "That was NOT there before"

             "Magically Appearing Mistletoe," Ginny smiled, answering her questions. 

             "Appears when a good situation presents itself." George added. 

             "Well, are you going to do something about it Fred?" Bill pushed his younger brother. Fred grinned again before grabbing Hermione and dipping her. When he finally brought her back up she found herself very flustered. 

            Harry and George howled out hoots and encouragement and Fred bowed for his performance. The rest of the room laughed at the red shade of the youngest brother's face.

             "Worried you've found some competition Ron?" Charlie teased. Hermione took her place next to Ron on the couch and he quickly put his arm around her. 

             "Feeling a little threatened Ron? Think Fred might be moving in on your fiancée?" Ginny laughed, noticing Ron's protective motion. Ron scowled again. 

             "Honestly Ron, I wouldn't worry." Percy couldn't help but commenting. "Do you honestly think an intelligent woman like Hermione could be attracted to that?' he glanced at Fred before smiling. 

             "I don't know," Hermione now too joined in. "he is kind of cute." She felt Ron tense up next to her. 

             "I'd have to agree, quite a looker, that Fred," George nodded in agreement. Ron finally gave it to the silliness of the situation and laughed, relaxing. Hermione shook her head at his antics, but spent the rest of the evening trying to forget the jolt of electricity she had felt when Fred Weasley kissed her. 


	2. First Date

Till There Was You

Chapter 2: First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that looks familiar, and if it doesn't look familiar, I probably don't own that either. I probably don't even own this disclaimer…

Author's Note: Well hope you like it so far, I know the first chapters short but I think this ones a little longer. 
    
    _In the car I just can't wait,_
    
    _To pick you up on our very first date_
    
    _Is it cool if I hold your hand?_
    
    _Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_
    
    _-First Date   Blink 182_

            After New Years, Hermione began to feel lonely around the burrow. Ron was traveling for his job with the ministry and was away Monday through Friday. Mrs. Weasley had insisted Hermione move into the burrow so she wouldn't be alone during the week. While Hermione was grateful for the offer, she still often found herself alone. Mr. Weasley worked almost as much as Ron, and Mrs. Weasley was always off running errands or visiting friends and family. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all lived in their own houses with families of their own. Fred and George spent most of their time in their apartment/lab in the Weasley attic, which they had built in attempts to save as much money as possible to put towards their company. Hermione often awoke at night to the sounds of small explosions. While the twins spent most of their time there, Ginny spent most of her free time with Harry, who was taking some well-deserved time off. After Hogwarts Harry had devoted his life to defeating Voldemort. After many close calls, six months ago Harry had finally succeeded. The ministry had demanded that he take a long time off before beginning work as an auror.

            Hermione pushed the pile of bridal magazines away from her a yawned. The wedding was set for June 26th, but she still couldn't concentrate on plans. Ginny, her maid of honor, was having a fit. Suddenly she heard a loud squeal from upstairs that was followed by Fred bounding down the steps, grinning.

            "Want to see something priceless?" his grin widened. Hermione followed him up the stairs to the attic. When he opened to door she gasped at the sight of George who had sprouted a pig nose and tail, along with ears. He opened his mouth to yell at his twin but only a pig squeal came out. Hermione felt like she was going to burst from laughing. 

            "Piggy Pudge Fudge," Fred stated proudly. "Harry's cousin inspired it." 

            "That's hilarious," Hermione wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "How long will it last?" she glanced at George. 

            " I dunno." Fred pondered the question.

            "What?!" escaped George's lips as his extra parts disappeared. "Bloody hell! You could have warned me!" he scolded.

            "You mean you accepted candy from him and didn't expect anything to happen? You are a Weasley aren't you?"  Hermione questioned.

            George laughed. She was right.

            "How long do you think it will be until you can open your shop?" Hermione asked.

            "Probably awhile." Fred sighed.

            "Yeah. We have enough money to produce our stuff, but that doesn't leave enough for rent for a shop or other operational costs."

            "Have you ever considered a catalog?" Hermione questioned. The twins just looked at her. "You know. Mail order? You put your products in a little book…."

            "We know what a catalog is," George stopped her. 

            "Why hadn't we thought of that?" Fred asked his brother.

            "It could be great!" Hermione pressed. "People would love easy access to pranks, especially at Hogwarts." The twins nodded at this, remembering their own Hogwarts days. "And a catalog could get your name out and get you started enough to open a shop." The twin were now overwhelmed with excitement.

            "Hermione you're a genius!" Fred yelled before she found herself sandwiched between the two twins, hugging her tightly. 

            "Now," George said as they released her. "Go get ready."

            "We're taking you out to celebrate." Fred finished. 

            Normally Hermione would have declined but she'd been so bored recently, getting out sounded like the best idea she'd ever heard. She shook her head at the twins, still grinning excitedly, and headed down to her room.

            Hermione was just finished getting ready when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and found Fred waiting for her. 

            "George backed out…. Katie owled," he rolled his eyes. 

            "Oh I see how it is," Hermione pretended to be offended. "That's alright we'll have a better time without him."

            "So where do you want to go?" Fred asked

            "I don't know. Well, I guess, there is this one place…"

            "Where?"

            "Well it's stupid really. Its just Ron refuses to take me and I don't blame him because it really is stu…."

            "Where?" Fred interrupted her rambling.

            "Well there's this dance club in downtown Diagon Alley."

            "Hermione," Fred stopped her from saying anymore. "I would love to take you dancing," he said sincerely.

            "Really?" she seemed surprised.

            "Really."

            "Let's go then!"

            Hermione squealed in delight when they entered the club. A band was playing and people were dancing, and sitting at tables around the dance floor. Hermione immediately drug Fred onto the dance floor where she seemed to come alive, moving to the music.

            "Where'd you learn to dance like this?" Fred gave her a suspicious look. 

            "I used to take classes when I was little," she blushed. 

            "And they taught the five year olds to dance like this?" Fred raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the way Hermione was pressed up against him. 

            "Oh no. I just mean that once you learn how to find the beat, the rest isn't so hard."

            "So you're telling me my little brother refuses to bring you here to show you off?"

            "I think he's more concerned with his own dancing skills, or should I say lack there of. Apparently he doesn't take lessons from his older brother." It was Fred's turn to blush now. 

            After dancing for what seemed like hours, Fred and Hermione were exhausted. They left and decided to go for ice cream. There they sat and relaxed. 

            "Well Fred, I had a wonderful time on our date," Hermione smiled. 

            "A date? Is that what this is?" he eyed her suspiciously.

            "I'm afraid it has all the symptoms," Hermione mocked seriousness and Fred played along. "You picked me up at my place, took me dancing at my request, then you paid for my ice cream, and you've been quite the gentleman. I'd have to say my diagnosis is it's a date. 

            'Don't tell Ron," Fred grinned amused.

            "Don't worry. I will. So are you ready to escort me home?"

            "Certainly Madame."

            They apparated back to the burrow where everyone was already asleep. 

            "So," Fred looked at Hermione slyly. "If this is a date, then do I get a kiss goodnight?"

            "Fred! A girl never kisses on the first date!" They laughed and then ended their game. "Goodnight Fred," Hermione said climbing the stairs. 

            "Night 'Mione," he called after her.

~*~

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. This Will All Make Perfect Sense Someday

Till There Was You

Chapter 3: 

Disclaimer: Don't own em…

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm so excited that people actually like it! Once again I think this chapters a little longer, sorry the others are so short. Things look longer when their hand written… Well enjoy!
    
    _This will all make perfect sense someday_
    
    _I'll be A-Okay_
    
    _This will all make perfect sense somday_
    
    _There's got to be a reason for the rain_
    
    _- This Will All Make Perfect Sense Someday, John Mayer_

            Hermione sighed when she woke up the following Monday morning. Ron was already out of bed and darting around the room packing for the week. 

            "Good morning," he smiled at her when she opened her eyes. 

            "What time do you have to apparate out?" she asked half returning his smile.

            "9:00 at the latest," he stuffed some robes into a suitcase. The couple was quiet for a while until Hermione spoke again. 

            "I hate this!" she burst out. 

            " I know a do too," he said not looking at her. 

            "Ron you don't understand! I'm here all alone half the time with nothing to do. I'm not even working right now! Do you remember me in school Ron? I would have died without work. And besides," she paused, "I miss you." Ron walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her. 

            "It's only for a few months. Then I'll be home more than you can stand me," he tried to cheer her up. "And I miss you too." He kissed her and she willingly accepted, pulling him closer and down to the bed. He pulled away.

            "Hermione I have to leave soon," he declined her invitation.

            "Ron it's only 7:30. You have time," she protested. Ron just chuckled at her. 

            "You're too much sometimes Mione," he laughed and got up to continue getting ready. Hermione sighed once more and decided that she should get out of bed too. 

            Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea. Every week she went through this and every week, it got more frustrating to see Ron leave. 

            "Missing Ron?" a male voice said behind her. Hermione was excited to here the voice of her nest friend. 

            "Is it obvious?" she asked as Harry sat down across from her. 

            "How are you doing?" he seemed concerned.

            " Okay I guess. All the time apart is just pushing our limits. We fight so much sometimes I can't wait for Monday. Exactly the kind of thing we need right before the wedding."

            "How're the wedding plans coming?"    

            "They're not," she replied bluntly.

            "So Ginny speaks the truth. Hermione Granger, Miss I Finished My Potions Essay three Days Before It Was Assigned, is putting off work?"

            "It's not my fault. I just can't get into it."

            "Shouldn't planning you wedding be the most exciting thing in your life?"

            "You want to see eager wedding planning? Propose to Ginny. Then you'll get enthusiasm." Harry laughed in agreement but then his face got more serious. 

            "Mione, do you love Ron?" Hermione looked at Harry, determining that he had lost it.

            "Of course," she replied. 

            "Of course?" he questioned. 

            "Yes of course. Of course I love the man I'm marrying!" she suddenly got defensive. "Why?"

            "Just think about your answer 'Mione." He got up and left leaving behind a very confused Hermione. No sooner had Harry left, and two identical Weasley's moseyed their way into the kitchen looking for breakfast. 

            "Morning 'Mione," they sang. 

            "Little Ron run off again already?" Fred asked

            "What?" Hermione snapped back from her thoughts about her talk with Harry. "Oh. Yeah. He left earlier this morning."

            "Doesn't he have a week off coming up or anything soon?" George asked her

            "No they're working him really hard on this project. Apparently covering up a dragon destroying a muggle village in France isn't exactly an easy task."

            "Why did he ever go into Muggle relations? Nothing but problems." Fred shook his head.

            "Apparently your father's love of muggles rubbed off on him," she shrugged. 

            "Like his interest in adding 'special features' to things rubbed off on us," the twins grinned. 

            "How's the catalog coming along anyway?"       

            "All right, but that's actually something we wanted to talk to you about," George responded and Hermione looked at him curiously. 

            "See we've got the inventing part down, the business part however…"  

            "Oh I see," Hermione figured out what they were asking her. "And you were hoping that I could be of some help there?"

            "Well we just thought since your not working, and you always seem bored, and we'd pay, well if we ever make any money we will, and it…." Fred rambled 

            "Fred!" Hermione stopped him. "I'd love to work for you," she smiled. 

            "Really? The twins said in unison."

            "Really," she nodded.

            "Great! When can you start? Tomorrow? We already attempted to work a few things out. Maybe you could look over that." George asked a little over excited. 

            "Sure I…."she was cut off when an owl flew in the window and landed in front of George. George untied the letter and left the kitchen.

            "Katie's owl," Fred explained and began to head out of the kitchen, but Hermione stopped him.

            "Fred?" she paused "Do you think I love Ron?" Fred gave her the same look she had given Harry. 

            "Of course you do!" he shook his head chuckling and continued on his way.

            "Of course I do," Hermione muttered to herself. 

            "You're helping Fred and George with their business?" Ron asked. Hermione was having a conversation with Ron through the fireplace. 

            "Just a little. It'll be nice to have something to do."

            "Aren't you supposed to be busy planning the wedding?"

            "I've worked on it! I picked out the dresses and tuxes."

            "Ginny picked them out. You approved them."

            "Well its done isn't it?"

            "It's fine with me if you want to have a wedding Ginny style. Give her the Gringotts key and let her loose. We might have to live with mum and dad for the rest of our lives while we try and pay off the debts, but we'd be able to put food on the table."

            "If you're so worried why don't you plan the wedding? I don't see you doing anything to help."

            "Well if planning the wedding is such a hassle then maybe we just shouldn't have one!" Hermione was taken aback by this comment. She opened her mouth to respond but was unable to form any words. Before she could manage to compose herself Ron spoke again. "I sorry Mione. I don't mean that. I don't want to call off the wedding."

            "I know," she sighed. "Ron what's happening to us? We can't even talk anymore without getting upset with each other." 

            "I'm going to apparate home," he said suddenly. 

            "No," Hermione responded. "Don't. It's too hard on you to apparate that far too often. You won't have the strength to get back in the morning.

            "You need me. You're more important than work," he was now worried about her.

            "I'm fine Ron. We can talk about everything this weekend. You coming home wouldn't help anything."

            "Are you sure?"

            "I'm sure."

            "Okay, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Love you."

            "Love you too," she said. He blew a kiss and his head disappeared from the Hermione looked sadly at the empty fireplace and then headed up to bed. 

~*~*~

Well there's the third part! Hope you like it. There's more Fred/Hermione interaction in the next part, and pretty soon we'll enter into the romance. Well I hope you like it so far and hopefully the next part will be up really soon. 

 Love, 

      Bella


	4. Love Soon

Till There Was You

Chapter 4: 

Disclaimer: I would like to clarify things for those of you who live in a dark basement with no connection to the outside world (how you're reading this I do not know….) I, Bella, do NOT own the characters in this story (Hermione, Fred, Ron, HARRY, George) or anything else for that matter (except possible parts of the plot…. but just to be safe I'll I don't) They all belong to an author named J.K. Rowling.  Just wanted to clear up any confusion…

A/N: Well I'm trying to get the chapters up as quickly as possible. I'm writing in almost all my free time (though I do try and spend SOME time with friends), but a lot of my time is taken up by reading about Hester and her scarlet letter, and American history. So I do what I can. Hopefully you'll like this chapter and I should be putting the next one up relatively soon. 

            Hermione sat at a desk the twins had put in the attic for her, busily working on the figures for shipping costs. She looked up from her calculator and found Fred staring at her. 

            "Everything okay?" she raised an eyebrow at him. 

            "I still don't understand how you can just sit there and work for hours. No fiddling or breaks or other forms of procrastination. Just work."

            "I like being busy," she shrugged.

            "Well aren't there other things to keep you busy? Something a little more exciting than numbers?" 

            "Not really…" Hermione thought about it.

            "What about the wedding?" 

            "I put Ginny in charge. I just couldn't make myself do it."

            "Well we could so something," he suggested

            "Now?"

            "You don't want to sit at that desk all night do you?"

            "Well I really need to finish these…"

            "Hermione! You don't need to do anything. I'm your boss and I'm telling you to stop working!"

            "But…"

            "Not buts. We're going out. What's today?" he asked abruptly

            "Thursday."

            "Okay then, every Thursday we're going to go somewhere. You and me, and you're going to forget all your responsibilities and everything else in your life for a few hours."

            ""Fred…"

            "We're going!" he pulled her up from her chair and drug her out of the room. 

            Hermione and Fred wandered around Hogsmeade. Fred had first headed straight for Zonko's, just as excited to be there as when he attended Hogwarts. Eventually Hermione was able to drag him away and they got a table at The Three Broomsticks. 

            "I'm glad Mum made you come live at the Burrow," Fred commented. 

            "Why's that?" she responded

            "Because now we can keep each other occupied."

            "Fred Weasley needs someone to keep him occupied?" 

            "Hey! It's pretty easy to get lonely when you grow up in a house with nine people in it."

            "Yeah I guess it does get lonely with the house so empty all of the time."

            "Well we'll just have to make sure neither of us is ever lonely."  

            "I think we've been accomplishing that already. I've spent almost all of my time in the attic lately." 

            "Hey. No talking about work."

            " I wasn…"

            "Ah!" he wagged his finger at her.

            "Fine," after a moments silence Hermione thought of another topic. "So when do you think Harry and Ginny will get married?"

            "I don't know," he shrugged. "Whenever he get the balls to decide he's actually going to spend the rest of his life married to Ginny and proposes," he shuddered a little at the thought of marrying someone like Ginny. 

            "What makes you so sure she'd say yes?"

            "Oh please. Ginny's been writing Mrs. Virginia Potter on things since the first time she heard the story of the boy-who-lived. She's been hunting him like a deer since the day she saw him and Harry lost. Big time."

            "I guess you're right."  Hermione laughed. 

            "Are you ready to head back? We can keep each other company there."

            "Sure." 

            They paid for their drinks and apparated back to the burrow. 

            "You're muggle-born right?" he asked her when they got back. 

            "Yeah, you know that."

            "So are you good with muggle things?"

            "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

            "Well dad brought this thing home from work the other day. It's this black box, and you put these smaller black boxes in it." Hermione started blankly at him as he spoke. "It puts pictures on this other black box. They're kind of like wizard photos, but they talk too," he continued to explain. 

            "Oh! I video player?" Hermione guessed.

            "That's it! So you know how to work one?" 

            "Of course. Where is it?"

            "We let him hide in from mum in our bedroom." 

            He led her up to the attic and into the area which him and George slept in. There stood a large television with a VCR and a stack of videotapes. Hermione sat by the tapes and quickly sorted through them. She laughed lightly. 

            "Fred these are all romance films."

            "That's okay, pick one you like. I just want to see what it's like." Hermione agreed and put in Anna and the King, which was on top of the stack, grabbed the remote, and settled next to Fred on the bed. Fred's eyes widened in amazement as the movie started to play. Throughout the movie he kept making little comments to Hermione like "Amazing," "Brilliant," and "That kid really looks like Malfoy." Hermione, who had seen the movie before, was entertained simply by watching Fred.

            Hermione and Fred drifted awake the next morning to find themselves entangled in each other. Neither one moved at first, secretly wishing they could stay in their comfortable arrangement, but quickly broke a apart when they heard a laugh from the other side of the room. 

            "You two have a little too much fun last night?" George teased. Hermione laughed off the uncomfortable feeling that had come over her and reluctantly pulled her self out of Fred's bed. 

A/N: Short short short I know….  I really want the next part to be it's own chapter though. As long as I keep writing the next chap the way I am we should be getting in to some real Hermione/Fred romance action. So I promise to have it up soon. 

            By the way thanks again to my reviewers it means a lot! And for those of you who brought it up… I feel bad for Ron too! I love Ron! But I'll try and make things not toooooo bad for Ron in the end (I'm not really sure any ending could be GOOD for him.), but I'll have to wait and see where things go. (I have a little outline of the whole story, but I probably won't stick to it….)

 Love, 

            Bella


	5. I Think I Love You

Till There Was You

Chapter 5: I Think I Love You

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah….
    
    _This morning_
    
    _I woke up with this feeling_
    
    _I didn't know how to deal with_
    
    _And so I just decided to myself_
    
    _I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_
    
    _And didn't I go and shout it_
    
    _When you walked into my room._
    
    _"I think I love you!"_
    
    _-I Think I Love you  David Cassidy_

A/N: Here's the next installment! Finally some REAL Hr/F action. Now THIS is the stuff I've been waiting to write. I'm POSITIVE this part is going to be longer than then last one even though at the moment I'm not completely done writing it. So hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Through the next few weeks Hermione spent most of her time in the attic working or spending time with Fred. She was surprised at both how much she enjoyed working for the twins and how much she looked forward to any time she was able to spend with Fred. She was concerned though that her time as their employee was growing shorter. She had almost done everything they needed her to do with financial and business issues. They caught on quickly to things she showed them and seemed to need her less and less. The twins were definitely the oddest pair Hermione imagined she's ever work for but their antics managed to keep her mind off of all her problems with Ron. Though things had improved between Hermione and her fiancée she sensed that they were both hiding unspoken feelings. Anticipating orders for the twins' pranks was an easy distraction though. They had sent tout the first issue of the catalog and were expecting orders to start flying in anytime now. 

            Partly as congratulations for finally setting their company off, Hermione has enlisted Ginny to help her throw them a surprise birthday party. At first Ginny had told her she was to busy planning someone's wedding. However, she couldn't pass up the chance to throw a party and easily gave in to Hermione's pleading. They had invited all of the twins' friends from Hogwarts, many of whom they hadn't seen for a while, and each member of the Weasley family was going to be able to attend. Katie had offered to keep George away from the house all day the Saturday of the party, but Hermione was the easiest person to get Fred away from the Burrow while Ginny, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley's set up for the party. Hermione had gone to Fred that morning and sadly lied to him that Ron wasn't going to be able to come home for the weekend. Fred, as she had expected, had quickly offered to get her out of the house as a distraction. She had suggested Diagon Alley, where Katie was going with George. Later her and Katie had arranged to "accidentally meet" out side of Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

            As they wandered around Diagon Alley, Hermione kept checking her watch nervously. It was almost time to meet Katie and George.

            "Do you want to head back yet?" Fred suggested seeming to be a little bored

            "No!" Hermione said a little to firmly, causing Fred to give her a funny look. 

            "Okay, is there something else you still want to do?"

            "I just don't want to go back yet. That's all," she tried to cover up her outburst.

            "It's fine. You're my favorite person to do nothing with."

            "And you're mine," Hermione smiled. "Do you want to go look at the quidditch store?" she suggested trying to sound as casual as possible.

            "The quidditch store? You hate quidditch."

"Yeah but I'm the one making you stay here. We might as well do something you enjoy. Harry said they put out a new model in the Firebolt series," Hermione hopes this would spark his interest. 

"A new Firebolt?" Fred seemed to get excited and Hermione silently thanked the lord. "I guess we could have a look." They headed for the quidditch shop and Hermione checked her watch to make sure they weren't early or late. To her relief she saw George and Katie heading towards the store from the opposite direction.

"Look Fred! There're Katie and George," she pointed to them. Katie waved and pointed them out to George. When they met up with each other Fred and George seemed to be on the same track of thought.

"There's a new Firebolt out!" the both exclaimed at the same time. They entered the store together and Hermione and Katie waited outside. 

"Did you have any trouble getting him here?" Hermione asked Katie. 

"Nah. I just started reminiscing about our quidditch days and mentioned I'd heard something about a new Firebolt. I almost had to run to keep up with him he headed over here so fast."

"Thank God for Harry Potter," Hermione laughed. He had told her about the new model as a suggestion to get Fred and George together. 

" I don't think you're the first person who's ever said that," Katie pointed out. Harry's fame had only grown after he defeated Lord Voldemort for good. 

"I suppose not. Do you think everything is ready back at the Burrow?"

"I hope so. You really put a lot of work in to this."

"Not really." 

Before anything else was said the twins came back out of the store chatting excitedly. 

"I don't know how they'll ever make a broom better than that thing in there," Fred shook his head.

"That's what I thought about the first Firebolt. Remember when Harry got that thing? Wood was so jealous," George added.

"And you weren't?" Katie pointed out to him. 

"Yeah well… I think we should head back to the burrow." George decided to change the subject

"Sounds good to me," Katie agreed. "Mione, Fred, do are coming?"

"I don't think…"

"Sure. I'm getting a little tired anyway," Hermione cut Fred off. 

"Okay then, I guess we'll come," Fred changed his mine.  Hermione looked at Katie and they apparated together, quickly followed by the two twins. 

Hermione and Katie arrived in the Burrow living room just a few seconds before the twins. It was decorated and filled with people but all the lights were off. Just after the girls arrived there were two more small pops and the twins too appeared in the Weasley living room. 

"Surprise!" the crowd cheered out as the lights went on. The twins jumped back a little before they burst out laughing.  

"I guess this what we get for all the little surprises we've given all of you over the years." George laughed.

            "Now who's responsible for this?" Fred looked around the room. Everyone shifted his or her gaze to Hermione who blushed brightly. 

            "It was nothing really…" she tried to push the attention off of herself but was attacked by two red headed twins on either side of her. 

            "Thanks Mione," they said sincerely before releasing her to greet all of their guests. 

            "Hermione said you were working this weekend!" Fred spotted Ron.

            "We had to get you out of the house somehow," Ron explained. 

            "You gave up a day with your beautiful fiancée for us? Aww Ronny, we're touched." George teased giving him a rub on the head and continuing on. They said hi to all of their brothers and Ginny. They hugged their best friend from school Lee Jordan. After awhile Fred, George, Harry, and Oliver Wood, were congregated in a circle most likely discussing the Firebolt, Fred and George had seen earlier that afternoon. 

            "Thanks for all your help," Hermione sat down next to Ginny. "I couldn't have done it without you." 

            "You're thanking me now. Wait till your wedding day," Ginny smirked.

            " I'm sure I'll be impressed." Hermione jumped when she felt someone sit down on the other side of her and put their arm around her. It was Ron. 

            "You surprised me!" she looked over to him.

            "Not as much as you surprised Fred and George."

            "Ugh. I can't believe Fred didn't suspect anything. I was a nervous wreck all day. I must have checked my watch a thousand times."

            "Well it turned out great, just like everything you do."

            "Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled at him. She was glad they weren't fighting for once. "So how was your week at work?"

            "Horrible," he rolled his eyes. "No offense Hermione but muggles are the most horrible things in the world to deal with."

            "Then why did you go in to Muggle relations?" she laughed at him.

            "Don't ask me!" he shook his head. Before they could chat anymore the sound of a clinging glass echoed through the room and Harry gained the attention of all the people in the room.

            "Um, sorry to interrupt you conversations. But I just wanted to take this chance to wish the twins a Happy Birthday and congratulate them on the start of their business. I know I'll be a faithful customer. And since this it will probably be a while until I have all the Weasley's in one room again, I'd like to say something that I've been thinking about for a awhile now. You guys have always treated me like family, and I'll always be proud to call you mine. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you treat me like your son, and I know I can some to you when I need some good parental advice, or just a decent home-cooked meal. Bill and Charlie you gave me all the advice an older brother should give a younger one. Percy you tried to teach me to be responsible even if I didn't always catch on, and Fred and George taught me just what it meant to cause trouble. Ron you've been my best friend since the day I met you and in fact you were the first friend I ever had. And then there's you Ginny," Harry turned to meet Ginny's eyes and approached her. "When I first met you, you were this shy little Weasley with a stupid-crush on the-boy-who-lived. But then you grew up and became this strong independent woman who's not afraid to stand up for herself. You could make me laugh and have fun, but I could talk to you and trust you. You made me fall in love with you. And over time Gin, I've come to realize that I can't imagine a day in my life without you in it. You ARE my life. So what I'm trying to say is," he paused as he stuck his hand in his pocket and got down on his knee. At this gesture Ginny, who already had tears in her eyes, put her hand over mouth, and her legs began to shake. "Virginia Moira Angela Weasley, will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring. He lifted it out of the box and Ginny gave him her shaking hand to place it on. The minuet he stood up she threw he arms around him, tears staining her cheeks.

            "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" she cried out. The rest of the room burst out in applause. Hermione sat next to Ron shocked at what had just happened. Harry hadn't even hinted that he was planning on proposing to Ginny.

            "Well he finally did it," Ron sad smiling not surprised

            "You're not surprised?" she looked at him.

            "He told me he wanted to do it a month ago. I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to go through with it."

            "He told you? He didn't tell me!" she was a little offended.

            "Well he didn't really want to tell me because he thought Ginny should be the first to know he was proposing to her. But he wanted permission from all her brothers first so he had to tell."

            "You all knew! And nobody told me?" 

            "Like you could have kept the secret," Ron teased. "You said yourself you barely could keep the party from Fred today." 

            " Yeah I know." They sat in silence for a while but then Hermione suddenly asked a question.

            "Ron, why did you propose to me?" she said. He looked over her for a second before responding.

            "What do you mean why did I propose to you?"

            "I mean why did you do it? What made you decide you were going to marry me?"

            "We dated for five years Mione! It was about time for us to take the next step." " Oh," she replied lamely before getting up to go congratulate Ginny.

            That night as the party started to wind down Hermione wandered out on to the patio in the Weasley's back yard and sat on the wood bench that was up against the house. She wrapped her arms around her self as the breeze blew coldly up against her skin. She was thinking about her conversation with Ron and wondering why it had left her so unsettled. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the red head slip out on to the porch and sit next to her. 

            "Penny for your thoughts," Fred sat looking straight out in to the yard, where Hermione's gaze was also set. 

            "Just thinking about Harry and Ginny," she lied still looking straight ahead. 

            "He really does love her doesn't he," he observed.

            "Yeah he does," Hermione agreed. "She's in love with him too."

            "Somehow I can't imagine Gin with anyone else. Then again I guess every guy thinks their sister deserves to marry one of the greatest hero's in wizard history."            

            "Yeah but that's not why you want them together. You want them together because you love Ginny, and you know Harry, not the infamous boy who lived Harry Potter, just Harry. You know Harry's a good person and that he loves your sister and much as he does." Hermione responded. Fred sat there for a minute pondering this. 

            "Mione," he began. "What's love like anyway?"

            "What's love like?" she repeated.

            "Yeah. How do you know when you're in love with someone? How does it feel?"

            "Wow. I guess love is everything you hear it is. It's friendship, and caring, and helping each other. But its also lust, and passion, and feelings you've never experienced before. When you're with that person you loose yourself in your own little world where it's just you and them. And you're completely comfortable around them no matter what. But just a light touch from them can put goose bumps on your skin and send shivers of electricity through you're body. I guess that's what I think love is." When she finished Fred sat there again thinking about her words. 

            "Is that how you feel about Ron?" he asked still looking out at the yard. 

            "Why are you asking me all this?" she suddenly felt a little defensive and turned to look at him. 

            "Because if what you just described is really what love feels like," he paused and turned to look back at her. " Then I think I'm in love with you." He stared at her, his face emotionless. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Before she could think of anything her mouth was suddenly covered with Fred's. Her first instinct was to pull away but she soon found herself overwhelmed with the passion of their kiss and found herself melting into his arms. 

A/N: hehehe cliffhangers… Well I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter, I think its my longest so far so that's good! I got this written and up a lot faster than I thought I would. I guess inspiration just came to me. I'll probably get the next chapter up soon. So keep looking back to see if I've updated. 

            Love, 

            Bella 

PS Did anyone catch my teeny little Peter Pan reference??


	6. Ordinary Day or Lose Yourself

**Till There Was You**

**Chapter 6: "Ordinary Day" or "Lose Yourself"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not trying to say I do. You can sue me if you want, but I don't have anything to give you……….**

**A/N: Well here the sixth chapter. How many chapters will this be you ask? Honestly I have no idea. Depends on how long it takes me to get where I'm going with all of this.  Well enjoy…**
    
    _Just a day, just an ordinary day _
    
    _just trying to get by _
    
    _just a boy, just an ordinary boy but_
    
    _he was looking to the sky and _
    
    _as he asked if i would come along _
    
    _i started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for _
    
    _and like a shooting star he shines, and he said_
    
    _take my hand _
    
    _live while you can _
    
    _though you feel dreams are right in the palm of your hand_
    
    _and as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words _
    
    _though they did not feel _
    
    _for i felt what i had not felt before _
    
    _and you'd swear those words could heal and _
    
    _as i looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine _
    
    _and i know he's no stranger _
    
    _for i feel i've held him for all time and he said_
    
    _take my hand _
    
    _live while you can _
    
    _though you feel dreams are right in the palm of your hand_
    
    _in the palm of your hand_
    
    _please come with me, see what i see _
    
    _touch the stars for time will not flee _
    
    _time will not flee, can you see?_
    
    _-Ordinary Day Vanessa Carlton_
    
    _~*~*~*~*~_
    
    _You better lose yourself in the music, the moment   
    
    You own it, you better never let it go   
    
    You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
    
    This opportunity comes once in a lifetime_
    
    _-Lose Yourself, Eminem_

            The following Thursday Hermione was having a late lunch with Ginny. Ginny was going on about how surprised she had been when Harry proposed and everything they had discussed as possible wedding plans since that night. Hermione had started out trying to pay attention but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about the same thing she's been thinking about for the past five days: Fred. Fred Weasley had kissed her. After they had broken apart, Hermione frantically tried to tell herself that she hadn't just been kissing her fiancée's brother. 

            _"Fred we… Oh and Ron!" Hermione still couldn't think straight._

_            "I know Mione trust me I know. But I can't fight this. I tried. I don't know what to do."  Before she could respond to him, George popped his head out the back door and said that Oliver was getting ready to leave but wanted to say goodbye. Fred hesitantly got up and went back into the house. Hermione never found excuse to be alone with him again that night._

            Sunday morning Hermione woke up early so that she could sneak up the attic and talk to Fred before Ron woke up. When she got there she found the twins we gone. It was then that she remembered that they had planned to go to The Wizarding Invention Convention in Scotland for a few days. 

            Sitting with Ginny Hermione was anticipating her meeting with Fred when she got back to the Burrow. The twins were supposed to have arrived home sometime in the early afternoon and she still had no idea what she was going to say when she saw Fred. 

            "Hermione! Are you listening to me?" Hermione came back to reality to the sound of Ginny's impatient voice. "What's wrong with you?" 

            "Nothing," Hermione answered.

            "Sure fine. You don't have to talk about it, but I know there's something," Ginny shrugged. "Anyway as I was saying. Harry and I were talking about the wedding. I personally want a huge extravagant wedding. You know everybody that's somebody would be invited; you know, sweet revenge on anyone who ever gave us a dirty look. And you know Harry has enough in Gringotts for me to indulge myself with the plans." Ginny was comfortable teasing about the money she was marrying into since by this point it was clear to anyone Ginny would marry him if he lived in a box. "Harry wants a small private wedding though just close friends and family. He doesn't want the Prophet doing a special insert on The-Boy-Who-Lived's Wedding," she continued. "Personally I wouldn't mind being the bride in the wedding of the year, but I understand why he doesn't like all the attention. It's still weird to me sometimes and I grew up on stories about him. Just the other day the Prophet had a whole article on the engagement. I don't know who told them. Some one at the party I guess…." Hermione sighed as Ginny kept going on. She didn't blame her for being excited. The whole wizarding community was talking about the girl who captured the heart of Harry Potter, hailing her as an angel for bringing love and happiness to a person who's given them all so much. Hermione just had more important things to worry about. 

            When Ginny finally ran out of things to say about her and Harry the girls decided to pay and leave. Ginny who was going back to Harry's said goodbye to Hermione and offered to tell Harry hello for her. After Ginny had disapparated, Hermione took a deep breath and apparated back to the burrow. She noticed two trunks just inside the front door. The twins were home. She took a seat on the living room couch, not quite ready to see Fred. Hermione's thoughts drifted to Ginny  and all of her stories about the things Harry had done for her since the engagement. He seemed almost more thrilled Ginny had said yes than Ginny was that he asked. She then thought about the conversation with Ron about when he had proposed to her, and finally to the morning Harry had questioned her love for Ron. Hermione sorted through her thoughts for a moment and suddenly realized what she needed to say. 

            When she reached the attic she knocked on the closed door. George answered. He quickly ushered her in and shut the door behind her. He looked at her apologetically before speaking a word. 

            "If you're here to say you don't think you can help us with the business anymore I understand. Fred told me what he did and…" George stopped when he noticed Hermione was looking straight past him. Fred had come out of the bedroom and stopped in the doorframe when he saw Hermione. Their eyes met and both of them locked their gaze. Without a word being spoken, Hermione rushed toward him and kissed him the way he had kissed her at the party. George quickly slipped away, not willing to watch their act of betrayal. 

            "Hermione…" Fred wavered when they pulled apart.

            "I know. We shouldn't be doing this but I can't shake this feeling that if we don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Her face was serious and confident.

            "Mione, Ron's my brother, he's your fiancée. I don't think you're thinking clearly." Fred tried to make her think about what was happening. Hermione didn't back down

            "Fred, when you told me you're in love with me, did you mean that?"

            "Mione…" Fred tried to avoid the question. 

            " Answer me Fred." 

            "Yes," he said answered honestly. 

            "You know when you asked me if that was how I felt for Ron?" Hermione continued on with her point. Fred didn't respond but she knew he remembered. "I don't answer." Hermione paused for a second and took in a sharp breath, and made sure Fred was listening. "And the reason I didn't answer is because that's not how I feel for Ron. Those feeling I described are the feelings I feel when I'm with you." After this they both just stood there, neither one knowing what to say, or where to go from there. Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes and despite her struggle to fight them, one managed to escape and roll down her cheek. Fred then stepped forward and used his thumb to gently wipe it away. 

            "I've always been a firm believer in following your heart Mione, and if what you just said is true, no matter how horrible all of this seems, ignoring it would be worse," he said honestly and bravely. "It won't be easy. It'll be one hell of a journey, but if you love me the way I'm in love with you, then I think we need to take it; so are you coming with me Mione? Are we going to do this?" 

            At Fred's sudden proposition Hermione suddenly felt as if her head was spinning. She had come up her to tell him that she needed him and now here she was scared to death of taking this leap with him.

            "But the wedding and Ron, and the rest of your family…" Hermione said half to herself, considering her future if she did this.

            " I'm not saying this is going to change everything. You'll probably still marry Ron, and move on with your life. I'll have to too."

            "But…"            

            "But," Fred interrupted her hold up a finger to tell her he wasn't done yet. "But, I'm in love with you, and pretty soon we're going to lose our chance to have even a few moments to remember. Live while you can right?" he asked her. She responded by kissing him.  He quickly accepted her into his arms. They broke apart and looked at each other. 

            "Live while you can," Hermione whispered. 

            Hermione, for the second time in her life, awoke in the arms of Fred Weasley. She smiled at first, unable to recall a time when she'd been more comfortable. Suddenly though a sad guiltiness swept over her as she realized what she'd done. She sat up and let out a sigh. Fred stirred next to her and opened his eyes to see a pensive Hermione. 

            "What did we do?" Hermione looked down at him.

            " It's okay Mione." Fred said, not wanting her to become upset. Hermione however remained calm and let out a small ironic laugh. 

            "What we did is not okay," Hermione shook her head. "Ron's going to be home tonight. He's going to know." If the thought of this worried her, she didn't show it at the moment.

            "No he won't; not unless you tell him."

            "What we did is horrible, we probably shouldn't have done it," she stated to make sure it was a fact Fred was aware of. 

            "I know," he admitted, looking away. 

            "But I don't regret it," he looked up at her after she said this. 

            "But you were just saying…."

            "Just because I know what I did was wrong, and I feel bad about it, doesn't mean I regret it. Fred I wouldn't give up last night for anything in the world. Besides," she added. "I think we're past regrets now." Fred didn't respond; he just sat there. "I'd better get back downstairs before everyone one else wakes up." She kissed him briefly and disapparated. 

            As quickly as Hermione left, George burst through the door. 

            "What were you thinking?!" he exclaimed. "Wait I know. You weren't!"

            "George listen," Fred got himself out of bed.

            "No you listen, what just happened has the potential the tear apart this family, and friendships, and relationships, and… what were you… Christ Fred!  I don't think you've ever done anything this stupid." George sat and rubbed his face with his hands, giving his brother an exasperated look. 

            "I'm in love with her…"

            "No. You are not in love with her!" George commanded

            "Hey! Wow! You right! I'm not in love with her. Man George, you really helped me out there," Fred spat back bitterly. "Hell George, don't you think that was the first thing I tried? Denying it? Of course I did. Ever since Christmas…"

            "Christmas!" George looked up at his brother. 

            "When I kissed her," Fred said and George now remembered the incident that had seemed trivial at the time. "That was when I felt it. At first I just shook it off, but then we started spending so much time together and suddenly before I even realized it was happening I started needing to be around her as much as possible. I felt like I was sick or something when she wasn't around. And eventually, I couldn't hide it anymore."

            "You are in love with her," George sighed in defeat. 

            "You won't tell anyone?"

            "Of course not," George answered in a tone that made sure his twin knew that had been a stupid question.

            "What am I going to do?" 

            "I'll tell you what not to do," he smiled a little, don't let Ron find out." 

Hermione was in the kitchen cooking supper. Mrs. Weasley had gone to spend a few hours visiting with her sisters to brag about Ginny's engagement. Hermione remembers meeting Ron's Aunt Cecile and Aunt Anna well. Mrs. Weasley had taken her to tea with them once right after the engagement. Aunt Cecile had spent the entire time bragging about he daughter's recent marriage to the son of a head official in the ministry of magic, and Aunt Anna, had talked non stop about the famous Quidditch player her daughter was engaged to. Hermione at the time had wondered why Molly hadn't mentioned Ginny was serious with _the _Harry Potter; however, she now realized Molly Weasley had been waiting for this moment to rub her sisters faces in it. Now, not only was her only daughter actually engaged, rather dating, on of the mot important names in wizarding history, Mrs. Weasley had the extra pleasure of showing her sisters the scrapbook she had made of all the news articles about Harry and Ginny since the engagement. Excited that Mrs. Weasley was finally going to be able to get back at her sisters for years of petty bragging over love, Hermione had quickly agreed to cook supper for her. She also didn't mind having something to keep her mind off the previous night.

            As the thought of Fred entered her head, she felt two hands land on either side of her waist,. She jumped at the touch and turned around to see Fred with an amused look on his face.

            "Didn't mean to scare you," he smiled charmingly. "Cooking something?"

            "I offered to make dinner for your mum."

            "You're a more helpful daughter than Ginny ever was," he said. 

            "That because I'm not actually her daughter. I have to work for her to like me."

            "Right, and so does Harry," Fred rolled his eyes, " I can't think of one thing either of you could do to make mum angry at you."

            "I can think of one thing," Hermione looked at Fred and knew he knew what she meant. 

            "Well if it makes you feel any better I think she'd have my head first." Hermione tried to smile at this but felt a familiar nauseous guilt coming over her again. Fred noticed the sudden change in her mood and kissed her gently on the forehead, and drew her closer to him.

            "Fred…" she said in protest but only half fought to pull back. 

            "It's okay. No one else is home. Look," he pointed to clock. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron's hands all pointed to work. Mrs. Weasley's pointed to Visiting Family, Georges pointed to simply Out and Ginny's pointed to Harry's. Fred was right; it was just they in the house, and no one was even traveling.  She looked back to Fred who leaned down and kissed her. She accepted but then pulled away.

            "Fred we still can't do this like this. It's to risky, anyone could apparate in."

            "I know, but I was upstairs and I realized this might be my last chance to see you until Monday. Ron will be home tonight and I didn't want wait till the weekend was over to be alone with you again after this morning and last night. Since no ones home, this is my only chance."

            This was going to be harder than Hermione had anticipated, not that she thought it would be easy. She glanced back up at the clack and then turned to Fred who kissed her again. She kissed back but the quickly pulled away again, this time more panicked. She looked up at clock and confirmed what she thought she had seen when she had glanced at it before. Ron's hand now pointed to traveling. She looked at Fred whose eyes were now as wide as hers. Neither of them had a chance to say anything before there was a popping noise behind them. Hermione spun around on the balls of her feet, plastering a false smile on her face.

            "Ron!" she exclaimed with artificial excitement. She ran forward to hug him. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around in his arms, before he set her down still hugging her. She now found herself facing Fred. She gave him a look over Ron's shoulder as if to tell him that had been to close. He responded by giving her the same look. 

            She now tried to turn her attention toward Ron. "You're home early," she smiled as she said this so not seem to be accusing him 

            "Thought I'd surprise you!" he replied proudly. Her heart sank at the proud grin on his innocent face, and her nauseous feeling tripled in intensity. Ron now turned around to greet his brother, not noticing the look on his that suggested he now too felt as sick as Hermione. "Been keeping my girl busy for me?" he smiled at his older brother

            "You could say that," Fred replied trying to grin. 

            "Are you cooking something?" Ron peered at the ingredients on the counter. 

            "Dinner, for your mum."

            " Are Harry and Ginny coming?" Ron asked hopefully.

            "No but we're supposed to go to lunch with them tomorrow."

            "Good I haven't seen them since the party. Has Ginny been talking your ear off about her wedding? I bet she has the whole thing planned already."  Ron went on as he opened a package Hermione had set out of the counter ready to cook. Fred had quickly slipped away and Hermione told herself she was going to have to act normal around Ron. She quickly realized though, this was going to be the hardest weekend of her life. 

A/N: So finally I'm done with the sixth chapter! Sorry it took awhile but I had some trouble writing it. I think its finally the best its going to be though. Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than I got this one up. Also, I was reading through some other chapters and noticed a bunch of those annoying spelling/grammar errors that the computer doesn't find. I promise to fix the eventually… If they REALLY REALLY bother any of you let me know and maybe I'll make more of an effort to get them fixed sooner…. Anyway, hope you like it so far!

**Love, **

**Bella**


	7. Don't Cry For Us or Suite From Pleasantv...

**Till There Was You**

**Chapter 7:  _Don't Cry For Us_ or _Suite From Pleasantville_**

**Disclaimer: By this point isn't it clear I don't own any of this? Honestly, if I OWNED Harry Potter, spending most of my time writing, to be posting here? (Actually knowing me, I probably would but that's not the point….) So incase you're still confused: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS….**

**Authors Note: I really haven't been updating on this as often as I planned, but then again my life has become a lot busier than I expected. So thanks for being patient, and thanks sooooo much for reading it (especially those of you who took the time to review). Though it might sound silly, it really mean A LOT to me that people are actually reading this. So here's chapter seven and I hope you enjoy it!**
    
    _Don't cry for us tonight_
    
    _Don't cry it will be alright _
    
    _If I could I'd be by your side_
    
    _Don't cry for us_

_-Don't Cry For Us Justin Case_

            After a late lunch on Saturday, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny decided to return to the burrow and spend the remainder of their day there. Before dinner Hermione and Harry wandered out on to the back porch while Ron and Ginny played a competitive game of chess.

            "So I guess this is how it's going to be?" Harry let out a small laugh. Hermione gave him a confused look, unsure at what he was talking about. "The four of us always together. Double dating. Doing stuff together," Harry clarified. Hermione stared at Harry for a moment.

            "If I recall correctly, that's the way its been for the past five years," she paused. "Are you on drugs?"

            Harry laughed again. "No. I was just thinking about the weddings and our lives. We're going to be those couples that buy houses next door to each other and raise each other's children for one another. The four of us." 

            "Yeah. That'll be us," she nodded in agreement.

            " Mione? If you had to pick one word to describe how your life with Ron is going to be, what would it be?"

            "Are you SURE your not on drugs? Sick maybe?"        

            "Just answer the question." He replied, ignoring he accusations.  She thought for a moment before replying.

            "Pleasant," she finally settled on an adjective. Harry let out a sigh at her choice. "What?" she questioned.

            "I don't know. I guess that's not just a word I was thinking of."

            "What word were you thinking of?" Hermione defended herself.

            "I don't know. Something… something better, something more passionate."

            "What word would you have chosen?"

            "About my life with Ginny?" Hermione nodded to him. " I don't know, unbelievable, romantic, magnificent, passionate…"

            "I thought you said one word."

            "Well pick which one you like. Any of them would fit. So do you have any amendments to your response?"

            "No. I said pleasant because that's how my life is going to be. That's just the way it is." Harry didn't seem surprised at Hermione's answer, just a little sad. "And since when did you become so philosophical about life?"

            "It was just a question." 

            "Like the other day when you asked me if I was in love with Ron? And you told me to think about my answer? They're not just random questions Harry, what are you trying get at through all of this?" Hermione. Harry sat for a minute as if debated how to respond. He then turned to her.

            "I don't think that you should marry Ron." 

            "What?" Hermione gasped as a look of shock washed over his face.

            "I think that if you guys get married, it'll be a mistake."

            "I can't believe you're telling me this! What makes you think this is any of your business?" Hermione shot out, offended.

            "Because I love both of you, and I want both of you to be happy," Harry tried to calm her.

            "And what makes you think that spending the rest of my life with one of my best friends in the entire world, the man I've been with for five years, won't give me a happy life?"

            "Because happy is the word that you chose."

            "Harry that's ridiculous. Pleasant means…"

            "Pleasant. Just that. Not particularly happy, not particularly sad, just pleasant. Hermione maybe you're right and maybe this isn't my business. But I look at the way I feel about spending my life with Ginny, and I know that's the way life is supposed to be. Don't you want an amazing life, with someone you love? Not just a pleasant one."

            "Of course I do!" Hermione burst out. "Of course I want to look into my future and see passion and fire, happiness and joy ,sweetness and tenderness, and laughing and fun, excitement and adventure, and everything every person dreams of finding. But I can't have any of that because, your right Harry, the only time I look into my future and see that kind of happiness, it isn't with Ron." Hermione stated, ending her outburst quieter than it had begun. 

            "Hermione…" Harry wavered, slightly shaken by her confession. "I'm sorry that I hounded you like I did. I probably shouldn't have stuck my nose in your and Ron's business."

            "It's alright Harry, I'd do the same thing to you," Hermione said considerably calmer than before. 

            "Can I ask you one more question?" Harry prompted.

            " Might as well," Hermione shrugged.

            " If you're not in love with Ron, why are you still so adamant about marrying him?" 

            "Because," she began, no longer offended by Harry questions. "With Ron, I'll still have a decent life, even if I can't have all those things you'll have with Ginny. Just because I'm not in love with him, doesn't mean he's not one the people in the world who I care about more than anything"

            "I don't understand why you think you can't have all those things," Harry shook his head. 

            "Because I'm love with Fred," Hermione snorted before she realized what she was saying. She gasped and her hand darted over her mouth as she thought about the words that had just come out of her mouth. She turned to Harry bright green eyes suddenly widened and stared at her. She opened her mouth to explain but couldn't get anything out before the back door opened and Ron came out into the back yard. 

            "What have you two been doing?" he asked plopping down in a chair. Hermione quickly put a smile on her face, hiding any sign that she had just made a huge revelation. She noted how good she was becoming at hiding things from her fiancée.

            "We were just talking about when we're married. You know, how Harry and Ginny will buy the house right next door to ours and..."

            "No! I am not living next to that!" Ron pointed at his sister as she too joined them in the backyard.

            "Honestly Ron, just because I beat you in a game of chess," Ginny shook her head.  Ginny sat in a chair next to her brother and the four chatted, Ginny and Ron laughing about how many little red heads there would be running around the neighborhood if they were to live next door to one another. After awhile Harry managed to let out small laughs during the conversation, hiding his discomfort from being so near Ron and Hermione, talking about their children, after what Hermione had just reveled to him. 

            That night Hermione lay in bed next to Ron, who was fast asleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 1:30 am. She was tired but couldn't seem to fall asleep. Harry had promised her not to say anything to Ron, Ginny, or Fred about what she had told him, but he now seemed extremely concerned about her. That wasn't what was bothering her. The reality of what her and Harry had discussed was beginning to set in and Hermione was starting to become more and more bothered with the knowledge that she couldn't have what Harry and Ginny shared or more so that she did have what Harry and Ginny had, but she couldn't keep it. She turned her head to look at Ron. He was her future. Hermione felt her eyes begin to sting. They had had what couldn't be called anything but a pleasant evening. They sat in the living room after dinner and chatted about each other's weeks. Then around ten Ron had yawned, said he was tired, and suggested that they go to bed. Hermione hadn't really been sleepy but agreed to go with him. Hermione now realized that this was what her life was going to be like. Ron would come home from work everyday and they'd eat supper. They'd enjoy chatting and playing with the kids, and then go to bed at an early hour. Day after day, it would all be the same. Her thoughts drifted to Fred. With him no two days would ever be the same. She'd be able to get up in the morning looking forward to a day full of surprises and laughs. Hermione glanced again at Ron and decided she needed to get away from him. She quickly threw back the covers and slipped out of bed. Without realizing where she was going, Hermione found herself in the doorway of Fred and George's bedroom. She felt a tear roll down her face when a wave of comfort washed over her when she saw Fred asleep in his bed. This was what she wanted. This was what she needed. However, her mind quickly reminded her that this was the one thing she couldn't have. She fought back a sob, and tried to resist the urge to scream. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing. 

            "Mione?" she heard a voice whispered. She opened her eyes and saw that Fred had woken up and was squinting at her, trying to let his eyes focus. His face changed quickly from confusion to concern when he saw Hermione was crying. He didn't say anything but simply motioned for her to come into the bed with him. She got under the covers and Fred took her into her arms. There she finally allowed the tears to flow freely. 

            "It'll be alright," Fred soothed. He pulled her closer, allowing her to cry into his chest, and slowly rocked her to sleep in his arms. 

A/N: Well there's another chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm taking longer than I expected to right each chapter but between schoolwork, a social life, and trying to write this just the way I want it, it takes some time. Thanks for being patient though. So review if you want to (just to let ya know, reading reviews inspires me to write more, faster….) but if you don't I still love you for taking the time for reading it anyway.  BTW, I know my opening author's notes are usually very similar to my closing, but I'm not trying to be repetitive. I write the opening notes BEFORE I write the chapter, and the closing notes AFTER. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up sooner than I had this one up (I say that a lot don't I?) If you want me to contact you when I update please just let me know, cause I don't mind AT ALL, and it means a lot that you want to keep reading! So just leave you're email in a review or preferably write me an email letting me know you'd like me to write you (it just easier cause I can add you to my address book right from your email and I'm less likely to forget…) So anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, write me if you have any suggestions, questions… whatever!

Love 

Bella

PS: I thought of one more thing. I case you haven't noticed the titles to each chapter are songs (as is the story title). They're all songs that I fell either go well with the chapter, or inspired part or actually all of it. However, chapter's three and four are lacking titles if you have any suggestions PLEAAASSE let me no. It's really bothering me that I can't find name for them. So if you think of any title that fit (preferably titles from songs) let me know. 


	8. Plan On Forever

Till There Was You

Chapter 8: Plan On Forever

Disclaimer: Why are you still reading these? If you have any questions refer back to the disclaimer of any other chapter….

A/N: Well here's another chapter…. My plan for this one is basically to throw in a cute fluffy little chapter, to make up for all of Hermione's angst in the last one, but we'll see if that happens…. So I hope you enjoy it!

Cause you danced with me, and the earth stood still  
My heart can't quite believe how right this seems  
When you're in my arms the truth of us  
Is better than the best of all my dreams  
  
How could I plan on forever?  
When I never planned on u  
Someone to fall for  
To love for all eternity  
Baby let's plan on forever  
And watch all our dreams come true  
You're what I live for  
Who I can give forever to  
My destiny is u

-Plan On Forever, _Sue Ann Carwell & Mervyn Warren_

            Hermione was in her room getting ready to go out, listening to the one CD she had, now that Fred had stolen then rest. He had become fascinated with muggle music, though Hermione didn't find it much different than wizard music. She tapped her hair with her wand to make it calmer and wavy. It was Thursday night and her and Fred were going dancing. It had been exactly two months since their first "date." This time however Ginny had found out where there were going and invited herself and Harry to go along; an idea that Harry wasn't extremely comfortable with. He had tried to get out of double dating with his best friend's fiancée and brother by telling Ginny he didn't dance, but once Ginny was set on doing something, there was no use fighting her. Hermione threw her wand into her bag and headed out of the room. As she passed Ginny's room she could her Ginny frantically scurrying around, trying to finish. Ginny was never ready to go anywhere when Harry came to get her. She claimed that a girl should always make a guy wait, but truthfully she just put too much time into getting ready. Hermione headed down the stairs and found Harry and Fred in the living room. She glanced at her watch; Harry was twenty minutes early. Why would he come early when he knows how long it takes Ginny to get ready? She probably wasn't even finished dressing yet, let alone anything else. 

            "What are you doing here so early?" she asked sitting next to Fred on the couch, but not too close. Harry seemed to squirm a little before answering the question. 

            "I umm, I kind of wanted to talk to you guys, and I figured this way we'd be safe from Ginny interrupting," he answered her question

            "Alright," Hermione agreed to talk, calmer than Harry had expected to her to be. 

            " I don't really know what I want to say. I guess I just need you to understand that even though I'm keeping your secret doesn't mean I'm completely okay with this. So you know tonight if you could avoid anything…  I mean if you could not…"

            "Harry," Fred interrupted, "We're not that stupid; in public Hermione are never anything more than good friends. Besides in case you'd forgotten, Ginny doesn't know, we defiantly wouldn't do anything to tip her off. Lord, the whole country would know within two minutes."

            "Okay, sorry I had to bring it up," Harry was obviously extremely uncomfortable with the situation. 

            "I'm sorry you have to deal with this," Hermione offered. 

            "Mione, are you really still going to marry Ron?"

            Before Hermione could answer Ginny came bounding down the stairs. All three of the other people in the living room looked down at their watches; Ginny was ready early.

            "You're ready?" Fred asked eyeing his sister suspiciously.

            "Yeah, sorry to keep you guys back, I took a little longer than I expected."

            "Ginny, your ready early," Hermione told her.

            'What?" she looked at her watch. " It's 6:15"

            "We said we'd go at 6:30," Fred replied. 

            "No, Harry told me quarter of six…" Ginny voice trailed off as she realized she had been tricked. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at her fiancée.

            "You're ready on time for once aren't you?" Harry defended himself.

            "Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled, and everyone feared she was about to lose her temper. She then broke out into a grin, laughing at herself. "You know me way too well," she laughed before kissing him briefly. Hermione noticed Harry slip a note into Ginny's hand as she did so, but didn't bother inquiring about it. 

            "So should we go?" Fred suggested, standing up. 

            "Why not?" Hermione too stood up from the couch ready to leave. Fred paused for a moment, noticing Hermione's black dress.

            "I must say; you look ravishing darling," he told her, trying to tell her she looked beautiful without seeming obvious.

            "I know," he Hermione smiled, secretly thanking him. They had developed their own language to tell each other things when they weren't alone. Ginny grabbed her purse and the four apparated out. 

            When they entered the club Ginny's face lit up as she took everything in. 

            "Hermione! Why didn't you tell me about this place before?" 

            "Why did you tell her about this place at all?" Harry teased. 

            They found a table and sat down before Ginny pulled Harry on to the dance floor.  Hermione felt Fred's hand slip over her hand. She gave him a sad smile before pulling her hand away. 

            "Fred we have to be more careful than that. Harry and Ginny are right over there. And who knows who else who else we know is here."

            "Mione, no one can see if I have your hand under the table," he countered her. 

            "I'm sorry she sighed. I guess I've just been a little paranoid since we almost got caught last weekend."

            "Almost, being the key word there."

            "Fred, you know as well as I do that if George hadn't come and woken us up when he did, Ron would have found us."

Hermione awoke the same time as Fred to George shaking them and hissing for them to wake up. As soon as she remembered the night before Hermione jolted up in the bed. 

_            "What time is it?" she asked Fred, panicked. _

_            "Almost eight," he answered. _

_            "Oh my god, Ron must be awake by now, he went to bed at ten!" Hermione jumped out of the bed. _

_            "He is awake," George warned them. "But he just got up I think. He was downstairs looking for you. He's on his way up here now." Hermione's eyes grew wide as he said this and she rushed out of the bedroom and towards the door out of the attic. Just as she got there it opened and Ron stepped into the office. _

_            "There you are!" he said. "What are you doing up here?" he asked her curiously._

_            "Oh I…"Hermione struggled to compose herself and come up with a story to tell him. "I woke up early this morning and thought I'd come up and check some of the paperwork the twins have been keeping for the business," she rambled, hoping this answer would suffice. _

_            "I thought you weren't working for them anymore," Ron seemed confused. _

_            'Oh I'm not. Not really. I had just promised them I'd come see if everything was okay once in awhile," she lied. _

_            "So you decided to do this early on a Sunday morning, still in your pajamas, while they were still sleeping?" he asked. Hermione silently prayed that he didn't suspect anything. Her prayers were answered when he laughed and said, "My fiancée, the work-a-holic. You really need a real job." He laughed and Hermione inwardly sighed with relief. She then followed Ron down to the kitchen for breakfast, still slightly trembling from the close call._

            "I know, and you're right, we do need to be careful. But that was a special situation."

"That doesn't matter Fred. Just because I'm upset doesn't mean we can be reckless. Do think Ron would consider it an excuse? 'Oh sorry you just caught me in bed with your brother honey, but I needed to be with him last night because I was upset that I'm in love with him but I have to marry you.' Yeah I think that would go over really well." 

            "What are you two discussing so intently?" Ginny asked, returning with Harry, interrupting Fred and Hermione's conversation. 

            " We were trying to figure out how to break the news to Ron about our torrid love affair," Fred said with mock seriousness. Harry shot him a look telling him he didn't think that was an appropriate thing to joke about. But Fred just grinned. 

            "I don't know if you should do that 'Mione," Ginny played along. "When I told Harry I was sleeping with Oliver Wood, he didn't take it so well." Fred smile faded after the words came out of his sister's mouth, and he silently dared her not to take them back. Both she and Hermione rolled their eyes. 

            "He's still marrying though isn't he?" Hermione joined in. 

            "Well he couldn't really hold it against me; Oliver's categorically irresistible. But I don't know about your case; Fred isn't nearly as dreamy as Oliver." Both and Harry and Fred looked at Ginny after she made her comment.  "Really. I was only joking!" she rolled her eyes. "You know I love you," she kissed Harry on the cheek. Hermione this time noticed Ginny slipping a note into Harry's hand. She was thinking about saying something when Fred spoke up.

            "Speaking of Wood. Are you two still doing that?

            "Doing what?" Ginny asked innocently. 

            " Wood works?"

            "And what if we do?" Ginny defended.

            "Nothing, I guess I thought you two'd have gotten sick of them by now. George and Katie still send them."

            " What are 'wood works'?" Hermione looked at the three people sitting with her at the table.

            "Nothing," Fred shook his head obviously not wanting to tell her. Ginny rolled her eyes again at this.

            "I'll tell her," she began. 

            " Ginny, it's a quidditch team secret …" Fred lamely protested. He shut up when Ginny gave him an evil look.

            "They're love notes," Ginny explained. "Just song lyrics though, nothing else can be in them."

            "Well if she's going to here the story at least let some one who knows it tell it," a voice from the table behind them called. A man turned around to look at the people who were now staring at him curiously. It was Oliver Wood himself. Harry, Fred, Hermione, and Ginny, all grinned, happily surprised to see their friend. He excused himself from the people he was sitting with and pulled a chair up to their table. 

            "Now, what was this I was hearing about Wood works? Love letter's did you call them" he snorted at this.

            " That's what they are," Ginny replied. 

            " No quite Gin," Fred countered her. 

            "Not quite indeed. Wood works are… Well if I must say Wood works are infallible tools used to secure a woman's heart as forever yours. They are complex pieces of art that when constructed properly are the ultimate form of declaring your love," Oliver explained in mock seriousness. Fred and Harry played along and Ginny rolled her eyes. 

            "No really what are they?" Hermione turned to Fred, who laughed.

            "Well that's what they were 'supposed' to be. Wood gave that speech back in Hogwarts before he gave his girlfriend of two months one. She broke up with him a week later. Since then it's been tradition for those who were on the team that year to exchange Wood Works as George and I named them, with our better halves. They're not serious though, just random lyrics."

            "Hey they might not have worked for me, but Harry here seems to have kept the littlest Weasley's heart from anyone else. Well, except for those of who are categorically irresistible," he said and Ginny blushed furiously, realizing e had heard her comment from earlier. 

            "Olli! We're leaving," a woman called from the table he had been sitting at. The group was getting up, gathering their things. Oliver smiled and got up, and put the chair he was sitting in back where he got it.

            "Well it was nice talking, but I have to go," he said his goodbyes. "Oh and Ginny," he directed her attention to the girl whose cheeks were still slightly pink. "Since I'm categorically irresistible, and your categorically on my top 5 list of women I want to shag but can't, give me a call if anything happens between you and Potter," he grinned at Ginny who no longer felt she needed to be embarrassed and she smiled back.

            "I will," she smiled and Oliver quickly exited before Hermione lost her grip on Fred arm and he was able cause him bodily harm. Ginny smiled at the scowl on her brother's face, as did Harry. Fred scowled at Harry.

            "Did you not here what he just said?" Fred questioned him.

            "He was kidding," Harry shrugged still smiling at Fred face.

            "Shame on you for letting him injure Ginny's precious _virgin_ ears," Fred placed his hands over his sister's ears and she quickly pushed him away scowling. 

            "Uh huh Fred, keep telling yourself that," Ginny twisted her frown into a mischievous smile, referring to Fred's emphasized word. Fred shifted his stare at Harry, whose smile now faded. 

            "Come on Fred, lets go dance," Hermione quickly drug him away from the table. She knew he wasn't actually angry, but just to be sure she figured she'd try to make him forget the comment his sister had made. She knew she had succeeded when they reached the dance floor and his smile had returned to his face. Hermione smiled too. Dancing was her absolute favorite thing to do on Thursday nights with Fred. Dancing allowed them as close to each other as they wanted, without anyone being suspicious. Dancing made her feel like she and Fred were really together, like a normal couple.  Dancing could make her forget everything else, just like Fred promised he would make her do. 

            After they all had tired, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry decided to leave. Fred scowled a little when Ginny said she was going back to Harry's but smiled when he realized this meant he and Hermione would be home alone. Arthur and Molly Weasley had gone to visit Bill and his wife Alexandra who had called and said they had news. Figuring they were going to announce Alex was pregnant, Mrs. Weasley had packed things and they had left as soon as possible. With them gone, Ginny would probably spend the whole night at Harry's and George had promised Fred he would stay out Katie all night. They said quick goodbyes to Harry and Ginny and apparated back the Burrow. 

            "So looks like we're all alone here," Fred waggled his eyebrows suggestively, putting his arms around her waste and pulling her towards him. 

            " I believe we are Mr. Weasley," she replied. Fred kissed her briefly and then pulled away taking hold of both her hands. 

            "You wait here, I need to get something ready," Hermione looked at him suspiciously and then noticed when he let go of her hands, a paper slipped in her left one. He bounced up the stairs, headed for the attic and left Hermione to read her note. She opened it up and laughed. It said:

                   _Hey Baby-_

_You like fine cookin? Cause I got a Swanson's dinner in the freezer, with your name on it!_

_                             Love Always, _

_                                                Fred _

            Fred had been listening to her CD's when he'd come across this song. He'd asked her what a "Swanson's Dinner" was but wasn't able to understand until she bought him one and cooked it with a microwave she found in Mr. Weasley's collection of muggle items. A few minutes later she heard Fred calling for her from the attic. She made her way up but found the door closed when she got there. She knocked softly and waited until Fred slowly opened the door for her. The door opened to reveal floating candles everywhere and a table set for two in the center of the office; there were flower petals everywhere and music was playing. Hermione felt her heart flutter with excitement at all the trouble Fred had gone through. She had figured they weren't going to celebrate anniversaries when Fred didn't even mention their one-month, but she hadn't been disappointed since they weren't exactly a "couple." In fact, she didn't know what to call her and Fred's relationship. All she knew was that at the moment she was so touched, she thought she might cry. The most Ron had ever done was buy her flowers, and that was for their one year anniversary. 

            "Oh Fred…" she managed to spit out. Then she kissed him, thanking him the best way she knew how. He then guided her over to the table and sat her down in front of a covered platter. Once she was seated he lifted the cover and revealed a Swanson's dinner, still in its black plastic container, on top of an elegant plate. Hermione laughed, surprised.

            "You didn't think I would lie did you?" Fred grinned referring to his note. He sat down across from her. She smiled back. 

            " I should have guessed. I loved the note though. I guess I'm forever yours now. Isn't that how it works?"

            "Indeed it is," he smiled back. "What do you think that'd be like? If you were only mine forever?"

            "I don't know," Hermione replied. "Honestly, I never in all my life would have imagined myself falling in love with someone like you."

            "Oh so you pictured yourself with some one who wasn't strong, handsome, charming and what was Ginny's way of putting it… categorically irresistible?" he teased. 

            "No, I didn't picture my self with someone insane, spontaneous, and fun. I always thought I'd fall in love with someone like me, someone regimented, and anal, a perfectionist. Someone boring I guess, now that I think about it." 

            "You're not like that," Fred told her. 

            "Yes I am, I always do everything just the way it 'supposed' to be done."

            "No you don't. Or you wouldn't be here right now. But you never answered my question, what do you think forever'd be like for us?"

            "If I wasn't marrying Ron? I think it'd be just like it is now. We'd have fun and do stupid things, but we'd know when to be serious. We'd be able to keep each other company all the time, whether we were talking or just sitting in silence. We could be everything we are now, but everyone would know about it. It'd be perfect." Hermione took another bite of her food. 

            "I guess our forever is just going to end a little early," Fred said a little sadly.

            "No. Our forever is just different. Forever is forever, and no matter what happens, I'm going to love you forever," Hermione told him seriously, meaning every word she said. 

            "Forever's a long time," Fred told her. 

            " I know." With that the food was forgotten and Fred lifted Hermione from her seat and carried her into the bedroom.

            "I love you too," he whispered into her ear setting her down on the bed and then kissing her. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss. They released briefly and he whispered again, "Forever." He then flicked his wand and the dimmed lights went out, leaving only the romantic radiance of the candles.

            Ron came home Friday night and Hermione was still in a happy mood from the night she had spent with Fred. 

            "Why are you so perky?" Ron questioned her. 

            "Hmm?" she looked at him.

            "You're in a peculiarly happy mood," he stated.

            "I'm just glad you're home," she lied realizing she truly was behaving oddly. 

            "Well I'm glad to be home, and I'm glad to see you in a happy mood for once."

            "What do you mean for once?"

            " You just have seemed a little down these past few weeks, like you're off somewhere else. Like last weekend, you kept staring off into space with a depressed look on your face. I was beginning to worry about you."

            "Worry about Mione? Now why would you do that when your wonderful big brother is here looking after her 24/7?" Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she heard Fred's voice. She almost laughed at her reaction. She felt like a stupid teenaged girl whose crush had just walked in to the room, not like a grown woman whose lover had entered the room. She almost laughed again at the thought of calling Fred he lover. The word lover made her think of someone dark and mysterious with a foreign name on the cover of romance novel. The word lover did _not _make her think of Fred Weasley. Once again she found herself trying to think of a word to describe her relationship with Fred.

            "That's exactly why I worry about her," she heard Ron retort. 

            "Oh come on little brother, I take wonderful care of her," she felt Fred come up and squeeze her from behind. She knew he was doing it jokingly to show Ron they were friends, but she still felt wrong about joking about Fred joking about their affection in front of Ron; then again it wasn't the joke that made her fell guilty as much as it was the that electricity shot through her and her heart rate increased dramatically as soon as Fred touched her. 

            Ron rolled his eyes at his brother. "By the way Fred, I have tickets to the Cannons game next weekend. Harry can't go, do you want to?" Ron asked.

            Fred seemed surprised at his brother's offer. Hermione was aware that they didn't often do things together, especially without George. "Sure," Fred answered. "That'd be fun." Hermione could tell he had wanted to say no, but couldn't think of a legitimate excuse. She wasn't sure how Fred would act alone with Ron. She didn't think they'd even been alone in a room together since everything had happened between her and Fred, and now they were going to spend a whole day together. Hermione closed her eyes and silently prayed that the next weekend would never come. 

A/N: Sorry it took me longer than expected to get this out. I really wasn't sure how I wanted to write this chapter. Basically its original purpose was to wrap up loose ends from the last chapter and set things up for the next chapter. However it took me a long time to get it how I wanted it and not make anything happening seem to random or out of place (if you don't understand what I'm trying to explain here don't worry cuz I don't think I'm making any sense) Anyway, I absolutely promise the next chapter will be up faster than this one because I wrote most of it before I even started this chapter…. By the way if you review this, I'll get the next part up even faster. The more reviews I get, the more I know people are reading it and the more I want to make them happy by getting out the next chapter so they can know what I already know is going to happen (and I loooooooove to hear people's reactions, thoughts, ideas, ect…) So plleeaassse review. And to those of you who have been reviewing thank you sooooo much. I swear I read every one of them (but only about a hundred and forty seven times….). So I hope you liked it and look for chapter nine soon!

Love,

Bella                 

            


	9. Pretty Baby

Till There Was You 

**Chapter 9: Pretty Baby**

**Disclaimer: See previous disclaimer…**

**A/N: So it's been over a week since I last updated… I was planning to post this by last Saturday…so much for my plans. I'm starting typing this now (10:53 Tuesday morning…its election day so I'm off school…) but I don't know if I'll finish in time to post it today…. This chapter is turning out way longer than I even expected it to be. It's already 11 hand written pages (front and back) and I'm still not done. For comparison…. My first chapter was a page and a front hand written. So we'll have to wait and see how long this is typed. Maybe its not as I long as I think it is. Well I hope you enjoy it! **
    
    _you light me up and then i fall for you _
    
    _you lay me down and then i call for you_
    
    _stumbling on reasons that are far and few_
    
    _i'd let it all come down and then some for you_
    
    _pretty baby don't you leave me_
    
    _i have been saving smiles for you_
    
    _pretty baby why can't you see_
    
    _you're the one that i belong to _
    
    _i'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_
    
    _for you're the sun that breaks the storm_
    
    _i'll be alright and i'll sleep sound_
    
    _as long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby_
    
    _and i know things can't last forever_
    
    _but there are lessons that you'll never learn_
    
    _oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt_
    
    _so how's it you that makes me better_
    
    _pretty baby don't you leave me_
    
    _i have been saving smiles for you_
    
    _pretty baby why can't you see_
    
    _you're the one that i belong to _
    
    _i'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_
    
    _for you're the sun that breaks the storm_
    
    _i'll be alright and i'll sleep sound_
    
    _as long as you keep comin' _
    
    _why can't you hold me and never let go_
    
    _when you touch me it is me that you own_
    
    _-Pretty Baby, Vanessa Carlton_

Hermione, Ginny and Harry were sitting in at the Weasley kitchen table. Hermione was intensely reading a book and Harry was skimming through the Daily Prophet. Ginny picked at a salad on the plate in front of her and sighed in boredom. 

            "What are you reading?" she asked Hermione. Hermione snapped her head up as if she had forgotten anyone else was in the room. 

            "Oh! Nothing," she said quickly, folding down the page she was on and shutting the book.

            "You can't do that! You've got to tell me now," Ginny whined, now actually wanting to know what Hermione had been reading. 

            "It's just some light reading."

            "Anything I might enjoy?"

            "Probably not," Hermione shook her head.

            "Oh well I'll have a look to make sure though… you never know. Accio!" Ginny pointed her wand at the book. Hermione's mouth fell open as Ginny opened the book to the folded page and began to read. Ginny's face soon wore a look similar to Hermione's. She looked up from the book and Hermione swallowed, waiting.

            "Are you pregnant?" Ginny burst out. At the word pregnant Harry's face popped out from behind the paper and her looked back and forth between Hermione and Ginny. 

            "No!" Hermione stated, "I mean yes, I mean…" she stammered. "I don't know."

            "But you could be?"

            "Yes."

            Ginny's face immediately lit up with glee. "This is so exciting!" she squealed. "Have you picked out which spell you're going to use yet? Ginny glanced down at the book again. 

            "No. Pregnancy tests seem to be on department the magical world isn't too great with. None of the spells are very accurate, and most of them have horrible side effects. One of them if you are pregnant, has been known to give your child two heads. They're not worth it."

            "What are you going to do then?"

            "Muggles have test for this kind of thing. But they're not very reliable themselves."

            "So you're just going to wait it out? I don't think I'd have that much patience."

            "There's not much else I can do."

            "You could go see a medi-witch," Ginny suggested. "She could tell you."

            "I will, but I think I'm going to give it a few more days," Hermione desperately wanted to drop the subject.

            "Have you told Ron?" Ginny's eyes danced with excitement again.

            "No!" Hermione stated firmly. "And I'm not going to until I know for sure."

            "Oh but you have to! Tell him when he and Fred get home! He'll be so excited!" Hermione wanted to scream at Ginny. None of this was as exciting or happy as Ginny perceived it to be. The last thing she need right now was for Ginny to squeal to Ron.

            "Exactly," Hermione tried to make her voice calm. "I don't want to get his hopes up over nothing."

            "But he'd still want to know Mione. I know he would. Harry, if I thought I was pregnant wouldn't you want to know?"

            Harry looked back and forth between the two women staring at him expectantly.

            "Yeah, I would, but I think that's different," Harry tried to remain neutral.

            "How? I don't think it's different at all," Ginny argued.

            "Because I'm not Ron. I'd be excited but Ron would probably have a nursery painted by the end of the day. I don't think she should tell him anything until she knows and is ready to tell him. And don't you even think about letting the knowledge "accidentally" slip." Harry answered, making the decision that Hermione being able to keep this from Ron until after she talked to Fred was more important than avoiding a tiff with Ginny. 

            "Fine," Ginny pouted. "But see if I tell either of you when I'm pregnant."

            "You better tell me when you're pregnant," Harry responded.

            "Nope. I'll just keep it all to myself. You won't have a clue until I start showing. For all you know I could be pregnant right now," Ginny stood her ground. 

            "Are you?" Harry raised an eyebrow, calling her bluff.

            "Well no," she admitted. "But I wish I was!"

            "Wha?" Harry sputtered out, surprised by Ginny's announcement.

            "She gets to do everything first," Ginny threw her hands up and motioned towards Hermione. "She was the first to start a serious relationship, she was the first to be proposed to, she'll be the first to get married, and now she gets to be the first one to have a baby."

            "Hey!" Hermione defended herself. "I don't know if I'm even pregnant yet!"

            " And you can't blame Hermione for getting to do those things before you," Harry added.

            "Oh I don't," Ginny smiled slightly, looked down at her salad and then back up at Harry. "I blame you. Honestly," she shook her head, "letting Ron beat you to everything. I'd have expected more from the famous Harry Potter. Apparently, fame isn't everything." Ginny now grinned at Harry mischievously. He tried to cover his amusement with a look of anger; however his eyes still dances with delight. Suddenly at almost the exact same time Harry and Ginny leaped out of their chairs and a giggling Ginny was chased out of the kitchen by Harry.       

            Hermione sighed as the happy couple disappeared from sight. She looked back at the book that was now lying open on the table, and groaned. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't be pregnant. Not now. She worried constantly about whose it was, but found the question bothering her even more was, whose did she want it to be? When these questions became too much to handle Hermione would quickly remind herself that she wasn't sure if she even was pregnant and would try to focus on something else. Now the only other thing she could think about was that Ginny knew he secret. Ginny wasn't exactly known for he secret keeping skills when it came to gossip. While she had had no problem not telling Fred and George about the party, she had managed to inform Hermione about Ron's plans to propose before he actually went through with them. This meant, with Harry's help, she'd have a week at the most before at least someone in the Weasley family knew about her pregnancy issue. This meant she had to tell Fred, and the sooner, the better. She decided to tell him the next morning after Ron left for France again. Hermione put the conversation with Fred on the top of her things to do list and tried to convince herself that everything would be all right.

            Around ten that evening Ron Fred, and George entered the kitchen where Hermione had again sat herself to do some reading. 

            "Did you guys have fun?" she asked Ron and Fred, figuring they had met up with George somewhere later.

            "Cannons actually almost won," Ron said excitedly. 

            "With all of the riding new Firebolts their game better have improved," George said. "Plus with Wood as captain as team captain I'm sure they've been practicing more than should be legally allowed," he added, laughing a little.

            "We ran in to Harry and Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron when we were meeting up with George and Katie afterwards," Ron called, his head buried in the refrigerator. 

            "Oh you saw Harry and Ginny?"

            "Yeah. Harry was bloody jealous we saw the new 'Bolts in action." Ron responded. Hermione however didn't catch all of it because she was surprised to hear a voice whispering into her ear.

            "We need to talk," Fred gave her a serious look before taking a seat and rejoining the group conversation. Hermione's heart began to race. Ginny told! She must have been bursting to tell Ron when she saw him and settled for the next best person. Hermione inwardly groaned, seriously wondering if Harry would be too angry if she injured Ginny.

The next morning Hermione took her time making her way up to the attic. When she got there, she knock softly and entered when she heard a mumbled "Come in."

            She quietly shut the door behind her. Fred was sitting at his desk quickly writing something. He looked up when he heard the door close and Hermione felt her stomach knot up at the look on his face. While he didn't look angry his familiar grin was missing from his face and his usually sparkling blue eyes, that Hermione so often found her comfort in, looked tired and serious. 

            "You said you needed to see me?" Hermione felt like a little kid answering to her parents after she did something wrong.

            "Yeah. Mione, I need to talk to you about something."

            "I need to talk to you too," Hermione replied even though she knew they probably wanted to talk about the same thing. 

            "Mione," Fred paused for a moment looking away before he was able to look straight back into her eyes. "I don't think we can do this anymore." He searched for a reaction but Hermione simply stood there, flabbergasted. "Yesterday," Fred continued. "With Ron. I realized what I was doing. He's my brother! And it's not just what I'm doing to him. It's what I'm doing to both of you. IF it weren't for me you'd be happy. You'd be with Ron and everything would be right. Instead you come to me in tears because you're miserable…because of me. I think this was all a mistake."

            "What?" Hermione gasped in shock feeling as though someone had just punched her in the stomach. 

            "I'm sorry Mione," Fred pleaded with her. "Don't think I don't love you, because that will never be true. Hermione Granger I will love you until the day I die, but that's why I have to do this. When I was talking to Ron Mione, he says you always seem depressed. He says you try to hide it but that he can tell. And I know I'm the reason you're this way. We knew we could do this forever; we might as well stop the pain now. 

            Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Fred stopped her by continuing.

            "The sooner we end it, the sooner we can move on with our lives. You can fix your problems with Ron, and maybe I can find someone. Actually," Fred paused averting his eyes from Hermione's. "George is setting me up with a friend of Katie's tonight," he mumbled. Hermione's mouth fell open. How could he be doing this to her now? How could he now, when she needed him to be there, now that she could be pregnant with his child, tell her he wants to end it? And start dating? Hermione knew technically she had no right to be jealous, considering she was still engaged, but the revelation had still felt as though Fred had used a hammer to shatter her heart. Without ever getting out a word of response Hermione exited the room, and ran down the stairs to her own, unable to control the tears flowing down her face. 

Hermione had been trying to busy herself reading in the study when she heard Katie and her friend arrive to go on their date with Fred and George. She had wanted to throw up as she listened to the introductions, and heard the four in the living room joking and laughing. She couldn't believe this was happening. Earlier she made an appointment for Thursday with the medi-witch. Hermione wished that she could tell Fred what was going on. She wished she could make him see that it wasn't him that made her life sad, but that he was the one thing that was keeping her alive. But she couldn't help but think that by not chasing after Fred she was helping him. Fred sounded happy and Hermione couldn't help but tell herself that this was what was right. Fred and George charming women with their combined wits, having fun, laughing. That was the way his life was supposed to be, just the way her life was supposed to be, with Ron, Harry and Ginny. She had to let Fred do this. They had to start living their lives the way they were supposed to. 'Yeah we'll if this is the way it's supposed to be, then why does it feel so wrong?' she thought to herself. She willed herself not to cry again when she finally heard the couples apparate out. She knew doing what was "right" wasn't the only thing keeping her from going to Fred. The fact that he was trying to move on scared her. She was afraid if she begged him he still wouldn't listen to her, he'd decide this was what he really wanted. Hermione didn't think she could take it if he wouldn't give into her pleas knowing all her had to do was touch her, and she was his. 

Tuesday morning Harry was entering the Weasley kitchen when he passed Hermione exiting, her arms full of junk food and dressed in pajama pants and a bright orange Cannons sweat shirt she had stolen from Ron, that she only wore when she was sick. She continued walking, not noticing Harry. Harry stared after he for a moment, a little confused, but then continued into the kitchen and proceeded to pour himself a bowl of cereal. 

"Don't you keep food at your place Potter? I think you eat every meal of the day here." Harry heard a voice behind him. Fred had entered the kitchen. 

"Do you know what's up with Mione?" Harry asked, figuring Fred would be the most likely candidate to know what had put Hermione in the state he had seen her in this morning.

"Hermione? Why?" Fred suddenly became very alert.

" I saw her leaving the kitchen this morning with enough junk food to feed the Hogwarts Express. She was kind of dazed too; she didn't even notice me. I thought you might know what was wrong with her."

"I don't…" Fred started but was interrupted when his twin entered the kitchen.

"So how'd you like her?" George grinned.         

"Like who?" Harry asked. 

" The beautiful girl Katie and I set him up with last night," George smiled. "And from the lip lock I saw them in, I'd say he liked her alright."

"Does Hermione know about this?"

"She knows." Fred wouldn't look at Harry. "I told her yesterday morning when I told her that I… that we… When I told her we needed to end it," Fred spat out. Fred wasn't sure how Harry would react, but he hoped he'd agree that he was doing the right thing.

"You did what?" Harry exploded.

"I ended it. No need to congratulate me for finally doing the right thing."

"You gave up your chance to do the right thing two months ago. The right thing now would be to come clean and go be with the girl you love. Not pretend like you never fell in love with her. Then again right now I'm not quite sure whether you actually love her or if she's just good in the sack."

Fred eyes flared at Harry's comment. "You know damned well how much I love her!" he yelled. 

"Do I?" Harry's voice was calm but scolding and bitter. "How much can you really love her if when she need you more than ever, you leave her on her own?"

"Hermione doesn't need me. She may think she does, but she doesn't."

"Of course she needs you. Especially now!" Harry couldn't believe Fred couldn't see how important it was that he be there for Hermione.

"Why now? Why am I suddenly even more important?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Harry softened his face, as her realized Fred was clueless about what was going on. He looked at him sympathetically before deciding he should tell him. 

"Hermione might be pregnant," he stated as he watched Fred face transform from confusion to shock, "and she doesn't know if it's Ron's…. or yours."

"Ha Ha!" they heard George erupt from the other side of the room. "Harry you're such a kidder!" They looked up at George curious at what had caused his odd outburst, and were answered when they followed his gaze. Standing in the entrance to the kitchen was Ginny. 

Though George had tried, and attempt to cover up their conversation would prove useless, as Fred couldn't recover from his shock and none of them knew how long Ginny had been standing there; however the look on her face let them know that it had been long enough to understand what was going on.

"Ginny…" Fred began. 

"Fred Weasley! You better explain to me exactly what is going on right now! And you better have one good explanation for what I thought I just heard!" Ginny's voice raised and she spoke in a manner that reminded everyone in the room of Molly.

"Ginny calm down…"

"Are you or are you not fooling around with Hermione?" she asked bluntly not wanting Fred to try and dance around the answer.

"No! Well sort of but see it's not like that…"Fred searched for a way to answer that would show Ginny his relationship with Hermione wasn't just a game. 

"Are you or are you not having sex with your brother's fiancée?" Ginny wanted an answer.

"Yes. I am." Fred gave her one. At this Ginny's eyes closed for a moment but then flipped back open, flashing with anger.

"How could you do this?" she screamed.

"Ginny listen…"

"No you listen! What in the world could have possessed you to do anything this stupid? I knew you weren't the brightest crayon in the box, but this is beyond…"

"Gin maybe you should calm down. You don't want to say anything you don't mean." Harry attempted to placate her. 

"Oh you don't even want me to get started on you Harry Potter! But you're worried about me hurting my brother's feelings? I guess I can move on then," she said glaring at her fiancée, who held his ground. "You two! Out!" Ginny pointed the twins to the door, not removing her eyes from Harry. The twins hurried out, not wanting to witness the fight. 

"How long have you known about this?" Ginny questioned. 

"About a month," he replied. He was the only person the Weasleys had ever met who wouldn't back down from Ginny in her furious rages. 

"And you didn't tell anyone?" You didn't tell Ron?" she exclaimed.

"OF course I didn't tell Ron. What the hell would I say? 'Sorry mate but I wanted to let you know that your brother's been shagging your girl while you were gone.' Ginny, I've been spending the past month trying to get Hermione to tell Ron she can't marry him. She won't do it though."

"Then you should have. You're betraying Ron as much as they are."

"Hermione has been my friend as long as Ron. She trusted me because she knows I understand the love that she feels for your brother and I refuse to break her trust."

"She must not love him very much if she's treating on him with our brother."

"I'm not talking about Ron Ginny. Don't you see? Hermione and Fred are in love with each other."

"They're not in love. Maybe in lust, but NOT in love."

"Yes they are Ginny. They're in love the same way you and I are."

"You must not think very much of our love if you can compare it to them."

"You must not think very much of our love if you can't look at them and see that when Fred looks at her when she enters a room, is the same way that I look at you."

"Well if neither of us think very much about our love then maybe we should call the wedding off."

"If that's what will make you happy Ginny then maybe we should."

"Fine! It's off then!"

"Fine! It's off." Harry threw his hands up in defeat and exited the kitchen.

Ginny entered her brothers' room without knocking. She wasn't angry anymore. Her fight with Harry had wiped her out too much to be angry anymore. 

"Fred I want to understand this," she said calmly to her brother, who was already wincing in anticipation of an outburst.

"No yelling?"

"No yelling," she assured him.

"It's not how you think it is Gin. It's not just some stupid fling. I'm in love with her. I know that doesn't sound much better, but I just want you to know that neither of us are dealing with this lightly."

"If you're so in love with her Fred, then why did you tell her you weren't?"

"I _never_ told her that!" Fred raised his voice a little.

"You ended it with her. You started this with her, and then you left her all alone."

"I made it clear that I will always love her. I ended it because I love her. This was putting way to much stress on her. She's been unhappy. She'll be better off trying to forget it ever happened."

"Forget it happened! Oh Fred you really are stupid. If you think..." Ginny began raising her voice.

"You said no yelling."

"Sorry," she stopped. "Does Hermione know that's why you ended it? For her?"

"I think so," he said.

"In other words, she doesn't. She thinks you ended things because you couldn't handle it anymore. Well Fred, if you really broke it off with her for her own good, I recommend you go down there and fix it."

"I can't Gin. If Mione honestly didn't want things to end then she wouldn't have let them. She would have fought with me."

"But she thinks that this is what's best for you!"

"Well maybe if we're both trying to do what is best for each other, then this is what's best."

"Fred, I want you to think about whether you think this is what's best for you, then maybe you'll go talk to her."

Ginny left her brother's room and padded down the stairs headed for Hermione's. She slowly opened Hermione's door. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Hermione, who she found sitting on her bed with a romance novel she recognized as her own. Hermione's face showed traces of tears, and he outfit suggested she had never gotten dressed. She was a mess.

"You really think that's the best choice of literature at the moment?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly. 

"It's nice to know someone's love life is more messed up than my own," Hermione laughed sadly. "Harry came and warned me that you know. I'm so sorry Ginny. I really don't know how I started any of this."

"It's okay," Ginny calmed.

"You're not mad?"

"Only a little. But that's just because I love Ron, and he doesn't deserve this."

"I know."

"I know you're expecting me to tell you to tell him, but I'm not. Don't worry I won't tell him either. Forget I'm Ron's sister. Right now I'm your best friend and you need me, so I'm going to be here for you." She sat on the bed and hugged Hermione. Finally receiving the comfort she'd needed all along, Hermione broke down in sobs of distress.

When her tears finally subsided, Hermione smiles. "I'm so glad you know Ginny. I really need you right now."

"That's what friends are for."

"And about the not telling Ron thing," Hermione grinned. "Isn't that how the fight started that led to you breaking of your engagement?"

Ginny blushed. "He told you?"

"Yeah. He had to let me know I won the bet."

"Bet?"

"Ron, Fred, George, Harry And I all made bets on how long it would be before you "ended" the engagement. I came closest."

"Oh thanks for having enough faith in me to give me such a long period of time," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Hey! Ron gave you a week!"

"What about Harry? A couple of days?"

"Actually…" Hermione paused. "Harry said never. He didn't think you'd ever do it."

"Oh," Ginny suddenly felt very guilty for her hasty words. "I guess I should go talk to him."

"Yes. You should."

"Speaking of talking things out. I think there are two other people in the house who need to talk things out too," Ginny hinted before leaving the room. 

Ginny found Harry downstairs, lying on the couch in the living room. 

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied. He lifted his shoulders off the sofa so Ginny could sit down and then repositioned his head in her lap. 

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said

"It's okay."

"I didn't mean what I said. You have to believe me on that. I don't want to not marry you. You know that when I get angry I…"

"Gin I hate to break it to you, but you can't break up with a guy 173 times while you're dating him, and expect him to take you seriously when you try to call of the engagement," he smiled.

"173? Was it that many?" Ginny looked down at him.

"A man remembers how many times his hearts been broken," Harry feigned a hurt expression. 

"Oh shut it," Ginny swatted at his shoulder. "If I broke up with you that many times, why in Merlin's name would you put money on the chance I wouldn't again."

"I didn't feel right betting on when my fiancée would hand me back my ring," he answered thoughtfully. Then a small grin appeared on his face and he peered up at Ginny. "And I figured if you found out you'd feel even worse, so the making up would be even better." He smiled suggestively. 

"You!" Ginny tried to be angry but struggled not to smile.

"Are you saying I was wrong?" 

Ginny now put on her seductive game face. "I guess we'll just have to go to your house and find out."

With that they stood up and Ginny quickly disapparated, closely followed by Harry. 

That night Fred wandered to the bathroom for his shower only to find it occupied. He leaned up against the wall waiting for the occupant to exit. After he had been waiting a moment he heard a loud shout from the bathroom. 

"Yes lord! Thank you Jesus!" he heard Hermione's voice exclaim. A few moments later the door opened and Hermione froze when she saw Fred. After a short silence she turned down the hall and went in to her room closing the door behind her.  Fred considered going after her but decided against it.

After his shower Fred was heading up toward his room when he heard a noise from Hermione's room. He fought his urge to go see her but lost. He opened her door and found her sitting against the wall crying. 

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly very concerned. 

"I'm not pregnant," she said through her tears. 

"Those don't look like tears of joy…"

"I know! I should be happy shouldn't I? But I'm not!" she sobbed. Fred pulled her to her feet and tightly wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, soothing her. "I know its selfish but I wanted it to be pregnant."

"What? Why?"

"Because I guess I figured if I was pregnant, it would be yours and then I wouldn't be able to marry Ron, and we'd be forced to tell everyone, and we'd be together. You wouldn't feel like you needed to leave me and we'd be together. All the horrible things it would have meant if I had been pregnant, and I still wanted to be. Because I knew if I was, I'd still have you. Fred I don't want to end it now. I need you," she cried into his chest, her hands clinging to his back.

"I need you too," he whispered. 

"Can't we just stay like this?" she said softly. "Just never let go, then we'll both be ok." As she said this Fred tightened their embrace and buried his face in her hair. Ginny had been right. This was what was best for him, for both of them. 

A/N: I FINALLY finished this. I seriously figured I'd have it out within a couple of days of chapter eight. Little did I know, it would be so long. (well it seems long to me…) I'm not sure when chapter 10 will be up. Probably in a week or two. It depends on my workload from school. Also this weekend I'm planning on beginning posting the Christmas story I'm writing. It's primarily Harry/Ginny but contrary to my original plans there's Fred/Hermione stuff in it. So keep a look out for that!  I hope you liked this chapter, and maybe its length made up for my broken promises of when I'd have it up?? Well plleeaaaassseee review. I swear I think I live for reviews now. I check them as soon as I get home from school everyday, and several times throughout the course of the evening. Also as I said before, the more reviews I get the harder I work, so if you want more chapters faster… review!  Well I guess that's all for now!

Love, 

Bella


	10. Happy Birthday or When the Last Time

Till There Was You

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday or When The Last Time

Disclaimer: My Great aunt Miriam's pet sloth has a purple ass. Okay that's not true, I just wanted to see if people were still reading these. If you're really unsure as to whether I own Harry Potter. See disclaimers of all previous chapters and then call your doctor and set up an appointment for a cat scan….

A/N: Well here's chapter ten. Took me longer than I thought it would but I really wasn't sure exactly where I wanted this chapter to go. So thanks for being patient and I hope you like it!

_They say it's your birthday  
We're gonna have a good time  
I'm glad it's your birthday  
Happy birthday to you. _ _Yes we're going to a party party_ _-Happy Brithday, The Beatles_ _~*~_ _Top down, chrome spinnin'_ _            -When the Last Time, the Clipse_

            "Hermione!" Fred burst excitedly into Hermione's room surprising her. "Guess what!" he said enthusiastically. Hermione though that if he tried to grin any wider her could possibly injure himself. 

            Two weeks had passed since the pregnancy scare and it had seemed to do nothing but strengthen their relationship. They'd both agreed that now wasn't the right time to end it.  They had however decided that no matter what, it would end when Ron finally came home to stay, two weeks before the wedding. This left them with approximately two and a half months left to be together. A two and a half months they planned to take full advantage of. 

            "What?" Hermione asked in response, excited to find out.

            "George and I just got an owl from a man we met at the convention we went to. He wants us to come meet him in his office in the States this weekend. He wants to invest!"

            "Oh Fred, that's fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed. Then she frowned a little. "When did you say he wanted to meet with you?"

            "This weekend. Why?" Fred's smile dropped a little at the glint of disappointment in Hermione's eye as he answered. 

            "Oh no reason," she smiled again not wanting to put a damper on his moment.

            "No. What?"

            "Nothing," she smiled reassuringly. "It's just that…"

            "Just that?"

            "Well it's just…"

            "You're birthday is this weekend," Fred finished her sentence, suddenly remembering that her birthday was Saturday. "I'm sorry," he said. 

            "It's alright. We can celebrate Monday. We couldn't have done anything anyway. Ron will be home."

            "True," Fred agreed. "But I still feel badly."

            "Don't! This could be the most important weekend of your career. It's much more important than my birthday."

            "Nothing's more important than you," he said.

            Hermione resisted the urge to laugh but failed letting out a snort. "Wow Fred. That's got to be a 10 on the 'cheese grader.'"

            "I try," he smiled.

            "When you think you're leaving?" 

            "Probably tomorrow afternoon."

            "Do you need help packing?"

            "No. I think George did it already. He wanted to leave twenty minutes ago."

            "So why didn't you ever mention this guy before?" Hermione inquired.

            "Well he hadn't given us anything definite to go on at the convention and then the next time I saw you was the night we uhh… well it was the first night we well… anyway I guess you could say it didn't seem quite so important the next time I saw you." Hermione smiled at his answer. "So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

            "Oh I guess it is Thursday! I hadn't really thought about it."

            "Do you think Gin and Harry would want to do anything?"

            "No. Ginny cooked dinner and took it over to Harry's. She'll probably be there all night. He's leaving for Hogwarts to speak to students tomorrow and then he's spending the weekend there with Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus."

            "How on earth did they convince Harry to come back as a celebrity speaker? He hates that kind of crap."

            "Dumbledore has his ways. And I think Harry really wanted to see Sirius and Remus. He hasn't seen them in awhile. He'll want to fill them in about the engagement."

            "They're both teaching DADA this year?"

            "Mmm-hmm. Apparently some of the students still start to shake if Sirius stops them in the corridor for something."

            "Little do they know he's probably award them points if they were up to something, especially if it inflicted harm on a Slytherin. George and I could have won the house cup for Gryffindor all on our own if he'd taught there then."

            "Oh! Would George and Katie want to do something?

            "Probably not. Well see…. Katie isn't really speaking with me right now. She's angry that I sort of uhhhh… led her friend on that night…. George will probably be at hr place tonight.

            "Are your parents home?" Hermione asked even though she didn't think they were.

            "No, they're visiting Bill, Olivia, and the baby. I doubt they'll have enough energy to apparate back tonight."

            "So Ginny is at Harry's George is at Katie's, your parents are at Bill's. That leaves me…and you," she grinned suggestively. Fred quickly caught on and returned the look. "I'm thinking we don't do anywhere tonight."

            "I'm thinking that sounds like an excellent plan."

            On Friday George and Fred left around noon for America. Hermione and Fred said their goodbyes and Hermione had been surprised when Fred handed her a small package, instructing her not to open it until Saturday night after Ron went to bed. The entire day Hermione realized that she had no idea what to do with herself. She actually found herself looking forward to Ron's arrival. As much as it frustrated to be around him, knowing what she was doing behind his back, she had begun enjoying his company more and more. She found that their relationship had retrogressed and begun to feel like the one that they had at Hogwarts before they started dating. She couldn't quite figure out what had caused this change, but she liked it. The previous weekend she Ron and Harry had taken a trip to Hogsmeade. The whole day Hermione had felt like a Hogwarts student again, spending the weekend with her two best friends. It made her miss the days when thing we so simple.

            While awaiting Ron's arrival, Hermione was surprises to see Pig zoom into the room before zipping around her head. Hermione smiled at the sight of the tiny pathetic owl, who was as energetic as ever.  Ron not owned a more professional and reliable Eagle Owl, which he used to send most of his letters; however, he still insisted on owling Hermione with Pig. She managed to still the jittery owl and untied the letter attached to its leg.

                        Hermione-

                                    Sorry it's not much notice, but I'm not going to be able to make it home this weekend. An emergency came up and I'm going to have to remain in France. Don't worry I'm sure you won't miss me too much.

                                                Love, 

                                                            Ron

            Hermione frowned as she read the letter. She knew she didn't have the right anymore to be upset at Ron for anything he did, but she couldn't help herself from being bothered by the fact that he hadn't even mentioned her birthday. In fact, Hermione got the feeling that he had forgotten it completely. She sighed at set down the letter. Now what was she going to do with her weekend?

            Hermione sat alone in her bedroom feeling a little lonely. The only person she had seen all day was Mrs. Weasley. She had wished Hermione a happy birthday and asked where Ron was. When she told Molly that he wasn't coming home, Mrs. Weasley mutter something about him getting his priorities straight and wandered off. 

            Around 1:30 there was a knock on her door and Ginny poked her head into the room. 

            "Happy Birthday!" she smiled.

            "Thanks Gin."   

            "Feeling lonely?" Ginny must have sensed sadness in Hermione's tone.

            "Just a little."

            "I know what would cheer you up."

            "Ginny I don't have any money to go shopping with. Neither do you."

            "Not a problem. Harry left me with his Gringotts key," she smiles mischievously.

            "For emergencies?"

            "No. He said in case I needed it for and I quote 'the wedding or stuff.' I'd say Ginny and Hermione's day of fun would fall under stuff." Ginny nodded encouraging Hermione to agree with her. If Hermione had thought Harry would really care, she would have protested. But Hermione knew Harry knew Ginny far to well to hand over his key to her for a weekend and not expect her to have a little fun. 

            'All right," Hermione agreed. "Let's go."

            "Hermione you have to buy that," Ginny said admiring the dress robe Hermione had on. It was a light blue covered in sheer black giving of the illusion of a romantic midnight blue. It tied around the neck and the neckline plunged a little farther than Hermione was accustomed to. 

            "Ginny you barely convinced me to try it on. There's no way you're going to talk me into buying it."

            "You have to!"

            "What on earth would I wear it for?"

            "The rehearsal dinner."

            "No. It's too dressy."

            "Hermione considering I planned it, I think I'd be the better judge of what qualifies as appropriate attire. It's perfect. Ron would love it," she began to smile but then frowned. "I mean Fre…. or I…This is so confusing Mione," she sighed.

            "Tell me about it," Hermione said walking back into the fitting room, speaking to Ginny through the door. "But I agree: Ron would like it."          

            Hermione slung the dress robe over the door as she began to redress. 

            "Excuse me," Ginny called the boutique attendant. "Could you ring this up for us please?" The woman took the dress along with Harry's Gringotts' key away from Ginny.

            "Ginny!" Hermione said coming out of the fitting room. 

            "I don't care if you ever wear it. You have to at least own it. Consider it a birthday present."

            "Thanks Gin." 

            "Don't thank me," Ginny smiled. "Thank Harry."

            "Could I please have you signature for the bank withdrawal here?" the attendant returned with a bag and a receipt.

            Ginny flicked her wand at the parchment and Harry's signature scrawled across the bottom line. The saleswoman smiled and left Hermione and Ginny with their purchase. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend.

            "Harry's the one who put the charm on my wand," she defended herself. 

            Hermione shook her head. "That boy loves you way too much."

            After their arms were full of bags and they had worn themselves out from shopping Hermione and Ginny decided to get something to eat. 

            "Hermione, I don't want to meddle in your business but I'm going to ask anyway. Why are you still marrying Ron?' Why don't you just tell everyone you're in love with Fred?"

            "Because I couldn't do that to your family," Hermione answered not bothered by Ginny's prying.

            "Have you ever thought about telling Ron?"

            "Of course! I think about it every five seconds. Once I even wrote a letter to him confessing everything and put it in a drawer to mail in the morning. That night I had a dream. Fred and I were married and your entire family pretended like we didn't exist. Only George would talk to us. Ron had disowned all of you claiming someone should have told him about Fred and me sooner and that you all were a horrible family. He and Harry even had had a falling out over it. When I woke up the next morning I put the letter in the fire. I love Fred and I love Ron and I love your family. And I know how important you all are to each other. I could never tear your family apart."

            "If I thought I could argue with you and win I would. But your as stubborn as all of my brothers combined. So I'm not going to try."

            "Thanks."

That night Hermione got home and put her bags down in her room. She was about to change out her jeans and into something more comfortable when she saw the package Fred had given her the day before sitting on her dresser. She picked it up and slowly unwrapped it. She lifted the top of the small box inside and revealed a small silver locket. She smiled at the beautiful necklace and pulled it out of the box. She carefully opened it and almost dropped it when a blast of music exploded from it.

            "Top down, chrome spinnin'" The words came blasting from the locket. Inside was a picture of Fred dancing to what he had announced to be his official favorite song a week earlier. The other side was inscribed to say, "Now its our song." Hermione laughed. Only Fred could manage to make his humor romantic. 

She was about to shut the locket again when she suddenly felt the room start to spin around her. She shut her eyes and willed the feeling to go away. After a few moments the spinning seemed to cease an she opened them again. However she discovered that she was no longer in her room. She didn't know where she was. 

"The music didn't wake up Ron did it?" she heard a voice from behind her.

"Fred! But… what? How?"

"Handy little things port-keys are," he grinned.

"Fred this is the best birthday present ever," she ran and hugged him.

"It didn't wake him up did it?" he seemed worried.

"All the way in France? Probably not," Hermione responded. 

"France?" 

"He sent an owl, saying he wasn't coming home. I think he forgot about my birthday."

"So if you were to stay the rest of the weekend no one would care?"

"I suppose not," Hermione smiled. 

"Thank Merlin for making my brother an idiot! Okay now come with me, we'll go to my room."

"Whose room is this?"

"George's," he said leading he out and across the hall. He opened the door and Hermione was attacked again with the same loud music as before. The room was filled with candles and there were lights on the ceiling twinkling like stars. She looked over at Fred to thank him and found him lost in his own world dancing to the music. She laughed.

"I love you Fred Weasley," she said brightly. He stopped dancing for a moment and stared at her before smiling.

"I love you too. We've never said that outside of one of our many emotionally draining, ultra serious conversations before," he noted. Hermione realized he was right. She hadn't even thought about the words as they came out of her mouth. Something about being there with Fred had made her forget all about Ron and everything else.

"Well I meant it," she smiled and then pulled him the rest of the way into the hotel room, shutting the door behind them.

A/N: So here's chapter ten finally. Nothing too too important going on eh? Except why didn't Ron come home? What was the emergency? I guess we'll all just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading this and thanks to all my reviewers they mean a lot to me. So Happy Thanksgiving to all! Review if you get a chance

Love,

            Bella

PS: I posted that other story finally if anyone is interested. Like a said it's mainly Harry/Ginny but I threw in some Hermione/Fred even though it was originally Hermione and Ron paired up. 


	11. Jumpin Jumpin

**Till There Was You**

**Chapter 11: Jumpin Jumpin**

**Disclaimer: still don't own 'em**

**A/N: What?? Am I actually working on this story?? I'm really sorry ya'll. Really, I am.**

Ladies leave yo man at home   
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown   
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends   
Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin   
  
Though he say he got a girl   
Yes true you got a man   
But the party aint gon' stop   
So lets make it hot hot!

_            -Destiny's Child_

            "You're brothers are coming home this weekend," Molly Weasley told Fred and George as they meandered into the kitchen. Hermione was already in there, reading the prophet at the table.

            "Which ones?" Fred mumbled, obviously not completely awake yet. "We have four you know."

            "All of them," she replied.

            "All of them?" George exclaimed. "Where are we going to put them all?"

            "We'll manage."

            "What are them coming home for anyway?" Fred questioned as he sat down.

            "Well you know Percy and Penelope have been planning to come up for awhile now, and just this morning I got an owl from Charlie saying he'd gotten a few days off and thought he'd take the chance to bring home his new girlfriend for everyone to meet. I hadn't even finished Charlie's letter when I got one from Bill saying Charlie had convinced him and Olivia to come home for a visit too."

            "Is Ron actually coming home this weekend Mione?" George asked.

            "As far as I know," she said not sounding like she cared.

            "Am I sensing so anger toward a little brother?" George teased. 

            " No," Hermione replied.

            "Well if your not going to be angry at him, I sure will," Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Honestly! Forgetting you birthday!"

            "Who forgot your birthday?" a new voice entered the kitchen.

            "Harry! You're back!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. 

            "Do you live here or something?" Fred laughed at Harry, still in his pajama bottoms, tee shirt and slippers. It was obvious that after waking up he had simply apparated to the burrow in search of food. 

            "Practically," he answered sitting down. "Who forgot your birthday Mione?"

            "My son," Mrs. Weasley answered his question.

            "Which one?" he asked. "Well there are six of them."

            "The one that has no excuses to not have remembered," she shook her head again.

            "Ron?" Harry asked surprised. Then he let out a laugh. "I'd shudder to think what would happen if I ever forgot Ginny's."

            "Oh it would be so bad dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a plate full of food in front of Harry. Then she grinned. "We'd all come visit you in the hospital."

            Fred and George nearly choked as their mother said this about her precious daughter. Mrs. Weasley however walked away from the table as if nothing had been said.

            "Oh Fred dear, Charlie said he'd be calling over the Floo later."

            "Why?" he asked with a mouthful of food.

            "Something about he and his girlfriend bringing her younger sister with them. Apparently she's your age.."

            All four heads at the table snapped up, everyone suddenly very attentive.

            "What about her?" Fred narrowed his eyes.

            "Well he didn't really say, but I'd presume as the only single one left in the family…"

            "No," Fred stated sternly. 

            "Well you might as well give it a shot Fred Weasley. At the rate your going you're never going to find someone you can settle down with."

            "Mum, I don't know if setting him up is the best idea. I tried once already."

            "Oh George, with your usual taste in women? I swear some of those girls you brought home…. Thank god for Katie. God answered my prayers by letting you find one good one to put a leash on you."

            "Good morning all!" Ginny fluttered into the kitchen. "Harry!" She kissed her finance lightly. "How was your trip?" Ginny took a moment to give Hermione a meaningful look. She and Fred had arrived home late the night before. Ginny had simply told her that she'd covered for her with Molly, but Hermione knew she'd want to talk.

            "Horrible and wonderful," he mused. 

            "How so dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked handing Ginny a plate of food.

            "Well I gave talks all day about the war and dark arts, which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But then in the hallway I had kids asking for autographs. There was one boy Gin, a seventh year, so he muct have been there when we were. He told me he didn't want my autograph but gave me his name and address so I send an autographed photo of how did he put it?? That hot chick of mine I believe."

            Ginny laughed. The though of having admirers due to her new fame as the future Mrs. Harry Potter had really crossed her mind.

            "Hmm." Ginny thought aloud. "You know Harry, maybe we should explore our options before we settle down."

            "What options Gin? The brilliant 7th year who tried to get a picture of you from your fiancé? Fred asked.

            "I'm not that much older, and it is rather flattering. But remember, there's also the offer Oliver made me."

            "Wood? What offer?" George pressed.

            "Yes dear what offer?" Mrs. Weasley asked, still facing the stove.

            "Oh nothing Mum," Ginny remarked innocently, but at the same time made a crude gesture showing George exactly what his offer had been about. Hermione laughed as George's mouth fell open and he screwed up his face. She didn't know whether he was more horrified at Oliver suggesting something of that nature to his baby sister, or to his baby sister's obscene sign language. Hermione shook her head and went back to reading the paper.

            That evening no one else was in the Burrow and Fred and Hermione were in the living room, Hermione asleep with her head in Fred's lap. She drifted awake when she heard a voice, but decided to leave her eyes shut.

            "If our little brother wasn't in love with her I'd tell you to make a move," Hermione recognized Charlie's voice. 

            "But alas…he is," Fred responded. 

            "So how _is _the love life treating you?" 

            "Mum told me why you were going to call." Fred threw out Charlie's attempt to ease into the subject. "And the answer is no."

            " Come on Fred!" she heard Charlie plead. 

            "No!"

            "Fred you're being ridiculous." Charlie raised his voice to a yell. She felt a small jolt of electricity as Fred gently placed his hand over her exposed ear. 

            "Shhh!" he scolded. "You'll wake her." Hermione smiled inwardly at Fred's affection. 

            "Fred please do this for me," Charlie asked sincerely. "It wouldn't be horrible…. She's cute…."

            Hermione heard Fred groan. 

            "Fine….But you owe me!"

            "Thank you so much Fred. Alright, Friday night we'll go out. Think of something to do and then owl me with plans."

            Fred was about to protest when Charlie's head disappeared from the fireplace.          

            Friday morning Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a quick note to Ron.

            Ron-

                        Come home tonight dressed to go out. You probably won't have time to change after you get here. I'll fill you in on everything once you arrive.

                        Love,

                                    Hermione

            She sealed the letter and attached it to her owl to take to Ron. Since all of his brothers were going to be home for the weekend, Fred had decided that all seven of the Weasley siblings and partners should go out, instead of just he and Charlie. He decided that the thing to do…. would be to go dancing.

            Hermione had protested at first saying she didn't want to deal with Ron's whining all night, while having to watch him with the girl Charlie was setting him up with.

            "So I can watch you and Ron every weekend, pretending like nothing is going on, but you can't handle watching me for one night on some meaningless blind date that I'm only doing as a favor to my brother?" he had replied.

            That had hurt. Hermione didn't even know how to respond and instead simply left the room. Fred had apologized afterwards, but the thing was, Hermione did want him to. 

_~*~*~_

_            "Mione…" Fred started. _

_            "Fred don't," she said not turning to look at him. _

_            "I didn't mean it the way it sounded." _

_            There was silence before Hermione finally spoke._

_            "You shouldn't have to do that. I'm getting jealous just thinking you and that girl this Friday. I can't even imagine what you…"_

_Fred just grinned and shrugged as if it were no big deal._

_"It's worth the rewards I get on Monday."_

_Hermione smiled back._

_"So you forgive me?" Fred raised his eyebrows._

_            "So you forgive me?" Hermione asked back. _

_            Fred put a thoughtful look on his face._

_            "Only if I get the thumbs up on Friday night._

_            Hermione sighed. "You have my approval." Fred grinned and rushed at her, binding her with his arms before attacking her with kisses all over her face._

_~*~*~*~_

            Hermione heard a knock on her door as she was finishing getting ready.

            "Come in," she called.

            Fred slipped into her room to find Hermione in her under garments holding up two dresses, comparing them. 

            "You know really should ask who it is before you let people in when your dress pr should I say not dressed like that."

            "I knew it was either you, Ginny, Ron or Harry," she rolled her eyes.

            "Harry?" Fred exclaimed.

            She rolled her eyes again. "Fred there had never been one ounce sexual attraction between Harry and I nor will there ever be. Think of my relationship with Harry as the relationship you have with George."

            "Still..." Fred said.

            "Are you telling me you've never seen George in his boxers? I've seen George in his boxers!"

            "No. But I can assure you that I have never seen George as a beautiful woman in sexy lingerie. 

            Hermione shook her head and gave up. She held out the two dresses toward Fred.

            "Which one?"

            Fred eyed the two dresses for a moment.

            "The red one." 

            Hermione tossed the other dress aside. As she stepped into the red dress she looked at Fred.

            "Was there something you wanted?"

            'What?" Fred came back to reality. "Oh. Do you know what time Ron will be home? Everyone is here. So we leave whenever he gets here."

            "He should be here soon," she said turning around lifting her hair off her back so Fred could zip her dress for her.

            "All right. I love how in a few seconds of being with you I can forget everything else," Fred laughed at himself. 

            Hermione smiled back. 

            "I know what you mean."

            "Well I'm going to head back down.:

            "I'll be down soon."

            Fred kissed Hermione's cheek and slipped a paper into her hand. She grinned as he rushed out of the room. 

            She finished getting ready before opening the note.

            Hermione

Like your lil sexy style. I love it when you getting wil' girl in the club wit me, girl you need to be in magazines. Wit a crown on your head cause you's a ghetto queen, like bling bling bling. The way you shakin that sexy body, shaped like an hourglass And you're so-so fine, I wanna get you to myself. I mean me and nobody else.  
You do the things we do. Baby there is something that I need from you.

Baby turn around, and let me see that sexy body go bump bump bump. That is all I want to see, baby show me. Baby turn around, and let me see that sexy body go bump bump bump. The way you throwin that thing at me   
I can take it.

            Love,

                        Fred

            Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes before heading downstairs.

            She got downstairs to find that Ron had just arrived home. 

            She smiled. "Ron!"

            She kisses her fiancé briefly and pulled away. She noticed his eyes linger to her neck before he asked, "He where'd you get that neck…"

            At the same time Ginny spoke.

            "Oh Mione! You're wearing the necklace I gave you!"

            Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she realized she still had on the locket Fred had given her. She made a mental note to thank Ginny.

            "Why'd Ginny buy you a necklace?" Ron scrunched up his face. Hermione felt another panic attack coming on, but another Weasley came to her rescue quite enthusiastically. 

            "Ron, can you think of any reason why maybe you should have come home last weekend?" George grinned.

            "Huh?" Ron gave his brother a strange look.

            "Nothing you can think of was going on last weekend?"

            "George I don't know what you're talking about but…."

            "Think Ron. Ginny bought Hermione a gift. Why would she do that?"

            "George I don't what…"

            "Honestly Ron!" Hermione became frustrated. "It was my birthday last weekend. You dear older brother is trying to help you realize that you forgot my birthday."

            "No I didn't!" Ron said indignantly "Your birthday's in July!"

            "Ron, Harry's birthday is in July." Hermione said calmly. "Where is Harry?"

            "He's meeting us at the club," Ginny explained.

            "Club?" Ron exclaimed.

            "Are you really about to try and start an argument with me after you've just been informed that you forgot my birthday?"

            Ron opened his mouth to respond but then thought better of it.

            Charlie introduced everyone to his girlfriend Claire and her sister Sarah. Hermione determined that Claire seemed nice. Sarah however, was going to get on her nerves.

            After introductions they all gathered their things and apparated to Diagon Alley. At the club Ginny looked around.

            "Harry told me he'd be outside. He must be running late. I wait here for him."

            "By yourself?" Bill asked.

            "Yes William, by myself." Ginny shook her head.

            "Maybe that's not such a good idea Ginny."

            "Yes Percy, you're right. I'm pretty sure I would be in grave danger here in Diagon Alley."

            "Someone might approach you," Charlie pointed out.

            "I've taken on Death Eater Charlie. I think I can handle a drunk guy."

            "She's fine guys," she heard Fred say, opening the door for everyone. Everyone shrugged and filed in, Fred entering last.

            "Thanks," Ginny smiled.

            "I owed you for thinking quickly earlier," he shrugged but then bit his lip and looked around. "Are you sure you're ok? I could stay with you."

            Ginny let out an exasperated "ugh" and pointed toward the door.

            "Go!" 

            Fred slumped his shoulders and reluctantly joined the rest of the group inside.

            Everyone sat down at a large round table and began chatting. The more she talked the more Hermione was sure that she didn't like Sarah. 

            After awhile both Bill and Charlie gave up on waiting for Ginny and Harry and decided to go dance. 

            Sarah didn't seem daunted by the fact that her sister was leaving her alone at a table full of strangers. In fact, Hermione noticed her scoot closer to Fred. 

            "So Fred, Charlie said you're starting your own business?"

            "Yeah, George and I are."

            "Wow! That's really amazing," she cooed. "Once I tried to start a little company, but I couldn't. You must be really smart to accomplish something like that."

            "Ha! Fred and George?" Percy laughed.

            Fred frowned at Percy but then couldn't resist grinning.

            "Actually, the brains behind it all I'm sad to say, is a woman." Fred whipped his head toward Hermione who smiled. 

            "Oh…" Sarah said, suddenly not as interested. "So are all of you dating couples or what?" she asked curiously.

            "Penelope and I have been married for 9 months," Percy announced proudly.

            "Mione and I have been _engaged _for 9 months," Ron smiled. He had proposed the night after Percy's wedding.

            "Hmmm… you're family likes to settle down. What about you two? Planning a wedding?" she asked George and Katie. 

            "Not yet," Katie eyed George who in return choked on his drink. Fred cracked up as Katie whacked George.

            "What about Jenny and whoever she's waiting for?"     

            "Ginny and Harry?" Fred asked. "Well Harry proposed not too long ago."

            "But id Ginny had had it her way he would have done it forever ago," George added.

            "She's only been chasing after him since she was 11." Ron laughed.

            "I think it's disgusting when a girl throws herself at a guy." Hermione raised her eyebrow as Sarah said this, casually massaging Fred's hand. 

            "Worked for Ginny…" George shrugged. "Though it wasn't so much her throwing herself at him as it was luring him into her trap," he added thoughtfully.

            As he spoke Harry and Ginny sat down at the table.

            "Sorry I took so long," Harry apologized. "I was just…."

            "Saving Ginny from the vacuum cleaner that attacked her neck?" George commented. Harry and Ginny both blushed.

            "Really…" Hermione sighed. "Conciliarme!" she said, flicking her wand. Ginny's neck was suddenly blemish-free.

            "When did you get so handy with charms like that?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

            "She's Hermione. She's handy with everything."

            "Not spells you find in CosmoWitch!" Ron laughed. He was right. Hermione had never been proficient with charms like those. However her skills had quickly improved once she had become "better acquainted" with Fred.

            "Hey! Why are you picking a fight with me? Harry Potter was just snogging your sister in the street! Get on his case!"

            Ron was about to say something when a gasp escaped someone at the table.

            Sarah's hand had flown over her heart and she was now staring wide eyed at Harry.

            "Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" she said in awe. "Oh my god. I can't believe I'm sitting this close to Harry Potter."

            Harry simply blushed. All these years and he still hadn't gotten used to being famous. 

            "And I recognize you now," she directed her attention at Ginny. "There was an article on you in Bridal Witch. My oldest sister is getting married. You must be the most envied witch in the wizarding world! You must doing things like this extremely boring now," she commented, fawning over Ginny. 

            "Actually this is the most fun thing I've done in weeks!" Ginny laughed. "I hate to disappoint you I don't exactly live the life of the rich and the famous."

            "Yeah" Fred noted. "Don't be fooled by the rocks that she got."

            "She's still Ginny from the block." George added. Everyone stared at the twins blankly and Hermione resisted the urge to groan. Apparently Fred had been sharing her CD's with George. 

            After a while, Hermione found herself at the table with Ron, who refused to dance, and Percy and Penelope, who weren't really ones for dancing either. Hermione sat silently, letting dull conversations go on around her.

            After what seemed like forever everyone joined them back at the table. They had been chatting for a few minutes when Hermione heard a familiar beat come on. She brought her hand to her locket and looked over at Fred who was grinning back at her. 

            "Shall we?" he raised his eyebrow.

            Hermione stood up in an instant and allowed Fred to lead her onto the dance floor. 

            "What? But…No!" Ron sputtered in protest.

            "Oh shush up Ron. Did you really expect her to sit in her chair all night?" Ginny stopped her brother's protests. "You should thank Fred because I guarantee Hermione would have been in a bad mood later otherwise."

            "I wouldn't thank him…" Sarah commented staring at Fred and Hermione on the dance floor.

            "Huh? Why?" Ron asked. 

            "Because your brother's shagging your fiancée." 

            "What?" Ron exclaimed whirling around to look at his brother and Hermione as if Sarah had meant at that very moment.

            "Sarah!" her older sister gasped.

            George forced a laugh, as Ginny grew nervous, glancing over at Harry.

            "Why do you say that?" George asked, pretending to be amused.

            "Look at them," she nodded her head toward them. "You can tell by the way two people dance if they've ever had sex. And those two defiantly have."

            "They're both just good dancers," Bill shrugged. 

            " Well I'm a good dancer, and he certainly wasn't dancing with me like that. I do think I would have noticed."

            "Well they're also good friends, they're comfortable with each other. Hasn't Hermione been helping you and Fred with the business George?" Charlie asked. 

            "Yeah, she has."

            "And they come here a lot. They're used to each other," Ginny finally collected herself. 

            "Yeah. With me gone all the time I'm glad they've become good friends actually. It makes me feel better," Ron smiled, no longer defending Fred and Hermione, but simply commenting on their relationship. 

            "I think they'll probably miss each other some when you come home to stay," Charlie commented. 

            The conversation continued but Ginny stopped paying attention as her eyes wandered towards Hermione and Fred. She had to admit there was something there. She sighed at what seemed to be a hopeless situation. Though she knew Sarah's accusations weren't false, that wasn't she saw when she watched them. What she saw was two people who were obviously meant to be together. 

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry that this took so long to get up. I set the story aside for a while, while I wrote a little Christmas story (which ended up longer than I expected) and since then I've had a lot of trouble picking this back up. I've had a lot of trouble writing anything actually. So hopefully I'll get out of my slump soon and thank you all so much for being patient with me. Hmmm… well this chapter was inspired by a CD a friends of mine made me so it's not too too important plot wise, I just think it's sort of a fun chapter. Next chapter??? I'm not sure when yet. I haven't started writing it and I don't want to make any promises considering how long this one took. Well okay, I'll promise that it won't be as long a wait as it was for this one. I can promise you that. Anyway r/r please. That'll definitely help me keep going. 

**            Love and kisses,**

**                        Bella**


	12. Untitled any suggestions?

Till There Was You

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: nope

A/N: Once again…..I'm sorry

            Hermione gazed into the mirror at her reflection. Her full, snow-white gown fit her perfectly. It was three weeks before the wedding and everyone was crammed into the tailor's for their final fittings. Everyone but Ron. Since he'd be coming home for good the next weekend, he'd decided to stay in France until then, and make sure all the lose ends were tied up. 

            Hermione heard a short blast of the bustle going on outside her dressing room and then heard the door shut. 

            "Everyone's waiting to…Wow." Fred stopped short as Hermione turned towards him. She blushed lightly. "You look…I mean…. Wow," he gaped at her. 

            "I could say the same for you," she grinned and Fred took the opportunity to model his tuxedo. She broadened her smile and turned back towards the mirror. Fred came up behind her and joined her reflection in the mirror. She entwined her fingers in his, still gazing into the mirror, and sadness washed over her. 

            "Do you suppose this is what looking into the mirror of Erised is like?"

            "I'd imagine so," he said, looking into the mirror with her. Hermione turned away sharply and broke her hand away from Fred's.

            "We have a week left," she said.

            "I know."

            "I don't know if I can do this," Hermione confessed. 

            "We planned in Mione."

            "Planning on it doesn't mean I'll actually be able to walk away from this in seven days. How we supposed to just forget?"

            "We're not. We just have to move past it, that's all. But stop worrying. Right now all I want us to do, is live the next seven days the best that we can." Hermione smiled at Fred. "Now come on! Everyone wants to see you." Fred took Hermione by the arm and led her out of the dressing room. 

            The next week seemed to fly by, no matter how badly Hermione wished it would last forever. 

            The days were filled with movies, stolen kisses, dances, and woodworks, as Hermione and Fred tried to be together as much as possible and reminisced about the past few months. Before Hermione realized it, it was Thursday. Their final Thursday. For the past sixth months Thursday had been their night, and they were yet to not spend one together. 

            When Hermione returned to her room after her shower she found Fred sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling. She stared at him for a moment before he said anything.

            "Did you know that you have a crack in your ceiling in the shape of a golden snitch?"

            "I always thought it was an angel," she said, not needing to look up. 

            Fred glanced up again as if considering the suggestion, but then shook his head in disagreement. 

            "No look. Come here," he said as he scooted over so she could join him in the bed. "See there? The circle. And the it has wings on either side of it.," he traced the cracks through the air with his pointer finger as he showed them to Hermione.

            "Yes but see that lighter crack right below? It's the angel's dress. The ball is her head, and the wings are well, her wings."

            Fred cocked his head and examined the crack again. "Yeah I guess you're right."

            "I know I'm right. She's my guardian angel."

            Fred smiled at her. "Just one of the many things I love about you."

            "And what would that be?"

            "You're so rational. You always work things of precisely or make the smart decision. But then you do things like convince yourself a crack in your ceiling is your guardian angel."

            "Or start a torrid love affair with my fiancée's older brother?"

            Fred grinned and toyed with the tie on Hermione robe. 

            'What do you want to do tonight?" he asked. 

            "Honestly? I think I'd like to just stay in," she looked over at him.

            He tilted his head to look back at her. "I couldn't agree more."

            Staying in was what Hermione and Fred did for the next three days. Monday morning Hermione woke with a horrible feeling in her stomach. That was it. It was over. Ron would be coming home in the afternoon and everything that had happened with Fred would officially be the past. 

            Hermione's eyes looked on sadly as Fred drifted into consciousness. 

            "This is the last time we'll ever wake up like this."

            Fred pulled her closer.

            "Somehow, I can't seem to believe that," he replied. 

            Hermione looked up at him with a serious look on her face. 

            "Fred I need you to promise me that you won't try and stop this from ending.. I need you to promise that you'll leave things the way we agreed."

            "That's not what I meant by saying I didn't believe it Mione. All I meant was that with all our talks and planning, I never really thought that the day would come when it would all just be over."

            "Fred you didn't promise me."

            "Why is that so important Mione? Cause truthfully, I very well could get into a jealous rage and beg you to change all our plans."

            "No! Fred I need you to promise me that you won't do that. Because if you do…I don't trust myself to say no."

            Fred stared and Hermione's distraught face before giving in. 

            "I promise," he whispered. 

            And that was it. Hermione left the room after that, not being able to bare really saying goodbye. Ron surprised her by arriving home just as she was sitting down to breakfast with Harry and Ginny. Luckily he'd been to excited about finally being home for good to notice the redness of Hermione's eyes, or that she was trembling when she hugged him or the looks on Harry and Ginny's faces. 

            Fred entered the kitchen not long after Ron arrived home and a horrible tension suddenly made everyone but Ron very uncomfortable. Hermione glanced around the room. Harry was looking at her and Fred with a sad look in his eyes and Ginny fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. Fred silently poured himself a bowl of cereal avoiding eye contact with her and Ron chatted on, clueless to everything going on around him. 

            Hermione slowly felt herself collapse into the chair she had been sitting in as it dawned on her. This was her life. This was the way, thing were always going to be.

A/N: Okay I'm so sorry guys I know it took forever and to top it off this is a really short chapter (it's sort of a transition chapter).I really had a lot to work out with this story though. Somewhere along the line it got a little off track and I sort of lost my inspiration for it. However, I've planned out exactly what needs to happen in the remaining chapters and I think I've finally gotten everything straightened out enough to start posting more consistently again. Thanks for being patient. 

Love, 

            Bella


	13. Goodbye To You

Till There Was You

Chapter 13: Goodbye To You

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…. 

A/N: Well it didn't take me quite as long as it has been to get this chapter out. I really am sorry that I haven't been able to update weekly like I used to. But I'm trying to get back on track. But the story is winding down now…. I think there will be four more chapters after this one. Possibly five…

            Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter (well the first half of it) is actually the reason this entire story exists. I wrote it first and then planned the whole story around it. I re wrote it when it finally came time to post it, just so if flowed better with the rest, but it's generally the same. 
    
    _Goodbye to you_
    
    _Goodbye to everything_
    
    _I thought I knew_
    
    _You were the one I loved_
    
    _The one thing that_
    
    _I tried to hold on to_
    
    _And it hurts to want everything_
    
    _And nothing at the same time_
    
    _I want what's yours_
    
    _And I want what's mine_
    
    _I want you_
    
    _But I'm not giving in this time_
    
    _-Goodbye To You, Michelle Branch_
    
     Thursday night Hermione sat in front of the vanity in her room as she finished getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. She looked in to the mirror. In 48 hours she'd be Hermione Grace Weasley. She couldn't help but smile at this for a moment. 
    
                   'Mrs. Ronald Weasley,' she amended and her face fell as she reminded herself that she wasn't marrying the man she had in mind. 
    
                   Hermione sighed and clasped on her earrings. She reached out to pick up her necklace but stopped herself and fought the urge to place the necklace Fred had given her around her neck. She stood up and examined herself in the blue dress Ginny had given her for her birthday. As she looked over her shoulder to make sure everything was straight in the back, she heard her door open and slam shut again. 
    
                   Fred, looking as sad as she was, and seeming slightly frantic, was standing there staring at her. They hadn't been alone together since Ron had come home, as they had agreed. Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something when Fred finally spoke.
    
                   "I don't want you to do it," he stated abruptly.
    
                   "What?" she asked, slightly taken aback.
    
                   "Don't do it," he repeated. "Don't marry Ron." He looked as though he was about to cry.
    
                   "Fred…" Hermione wavered. 
    
                   "I know you still think you have to do this," Fred's voice broke as he spoke, and Hermione could see his chin beginning to quiver. "But you see…"
    
                   "Fred you promised you wouldn't do this," Hermione interrupted, trying to blink away her own tears that were forming. She was both angry at him for what he was doing, and heartbroken to confirm that he was as miserable as she was. Through everything she had never seen Fred shed a single tear. She had used that to convince herself that he wasn't suffering too much. Yet there he was breaking down in front of her. 
    
                   "We could leave right now and go away together."
    
                   "Please don't do this," she whispered as a tear finally escaped her. 
    
                   "But we love each other and we should be together. You shouldn't be marrying him. Its that simple." Tears were now falling freely down Fred's face as well. He attempted to kiss the tears off Hermione's face but in return the only began to fall faster. She limply attempted to push him away. 
    
                   "Please stop," she pleaded quietly through her tears, feeling as though her heart was shattering into a million pieces. She could see in his face that Fred felt like that same things was happening to him. She gently pulled his face closer so that his forehead was resting on hers and she gingerly stroked his face, wiping the tears away. "This is the way things have to be. You know that."
    
                   Fred shut his eyes for what seemed like an hour. When he opened them again, he had lost the panicked expression he had had before. His sad eyes looked into Hermione's before he replied "I know."
    
                   She kissed him lightly, not noticing Ginny start to enter the room. When they pulled away they stared at each other in a sad silence before Fred turned and left. As soon as he was out of the doorway, Ginny rushed into the room to comfort Hermione. 
    
                   "Mione? Mione?" Hermione heard as she snapped back to reality. Ron was waving his hand in front of her face.
    
                   "Yeah?"
    
                   "You okay?" he looked at her half concerned and half amused.
    
                   "Uh-huh," she lied. "Why?"
    
                   "You've been staring off into space for the last five minutes."
    
                   "Oh…sorry," Hermione murmured. 
    
                   They were sitting alone at a table in the wizard restaurant Ginny had rented out for the rehearsal dinner. The entire Weasley family was there, along with those Grangers who understood about the wizarding world. Sirius and Remus were there along with a few other close friends, and some of the extended Weasley family.      
    
                   Hermione glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Well, almost everyone. 
    
                   Hermione's gaze fell upon Fred who was sitting at a table with George, Bill, and Charlie. He had an empty, dead look in eyes. Hermione noticed George continually glancing over at his twin with a concerned look on his face.
    
                   "I wonder what's bothering Fred," Hermione heard Ron note and she snapped her head towards him.
    
                   "What?"
    
                   "Look at him! He looks like someone died! And he and George haven't played one joke all night. That's when you know its something serious." 
    
                   Hermione didn't really answer him. Instead she shrugged and stood up.
    
                   "I'm going to go get a drink," she said as she walked away. She could feel Fred's eyes on her as she passed by him.
    
                   Instead of getting a drink, Hermione passed by the bar and headed outside. The breeze was cool against her skin as she took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. 
    
                   "Hanging in there?"
    
                   "Barely," Hermione turned to face Harry beside her. 
    
                   "Ginny told me about this afternoon." Harry paused. "Hermione it's not to late…"
    
                   "Yes it is," she turned away from him. 
    
                   "No it's not Mione. You can still tell Ron."
    
                   "You're not making this easier Harry."
    
                   "I hate to break it to you but this isn't ever going to be easy."
    
                   "Thank you oh wise one!" Hermione spat. You think I'm not aware of that Harry? Do you think this isn't hard for me?"
    
                   "Hermione that's not what I meant…."
    
                   "You know what Harry. Just stay out of this. You cannot control my life. I feel like you seem to think I owe you or something since you've had to deal with all of this but you know what? If you had been minding your own business in the first place you never would had had to find out. So maybe you should just learn your lesson and stay out of this! This had nothing to do with you."
    
                   Before Harry could say another word Hermione breezed by him and went back into the restaurant. 
    
    A/N: Once again it was sort of a short chapter but, I didn't really want to go any farther than this with it. Well if things go as planned there should be one more chapter before……Wedding Day. How's everything going to go down? Look for updates (hopefully soon) to find out!!
    
    Love,
    
    Bella.


	14. Total Eclipse of The Heart

Till There Was You 

**Chapter 14: Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

**Disclaimer: After all this time……still no.**

**A/N: Once again sorry this took so long………I honestly didn't even realize how long it had been.**

            Ron left the Burrow to stay at Harry's early Friday morning. Seeing the bride within 24 hours of the wedding was considered bad luck and Molly Weasley would have none of that. She had ushered Ron to the fireplace to Floo out before his  eyes had even adjusted the the brightness of morning. 

            By noon the house was abuzz. Ginny was having Hermione put her signiture on the last few bills for the wedding and George hovered around them pondering aloud what pranks he and Fred would pull at the ceremony. This earned him a quite creative death threat from his only sister. 

            Charlie came into the living room not much later followed by Claire and Sarah. 

            No one in the family had been pleased when they'd been informed that Sarah would be attending the wedding. Charlie said he had accidentally let it slip that Fred didn't have a date, and that Sarah has presumed that he'd been asking if she would come along and escort him. 

            "Have you guys seen Fred?" Charlie asked the girls and George, who were now seated quietly on the sofa.

            They all shook their heads. Hermione honestly didn't know where he was.

            "He went out," George informed them. 

            "Out? Out where?" Charlie questioned.

            "I don't know, just out. He needed to get away from the house."

            "George is there something wrong with Fred?"

            "Why would you say that?"

            "He hasn't really been himself lately."

            "He seems fine to me. Maybe he's just angry with you," George shifted his eyes toward Sarah for a moment.

            "Stop trying to cover George. Something's wrong and you know what it is so spill."

            "Why don't you just mind your own business Charlie?" George exclaimed, sounding annoyed by his brother's questions. 

            "George, I'm worried about him"

            "Well don't be. He'll be fine."

            Charlie was about to respond when Hermione let out a sob and dashed out of the room. George let out a helpless sigh as Charlie looked to Ginny for an explanation. 

            "Pre-wedding jitters," she attempted to lie. Charlie didn't buy it and the look on his from the look on his face he seemed to be calculating something.

            "Ginny?" he asked. "Do you think you could show Claire and Sarah where they'll be sleeping?"

            Ginny looked between her two brothers unsure of whether to leave them alone together, but ended up caving.

            "Alright."

            Once Ginny had Claire and Sarah upstairs George look at his older brother.

            "Charles I know I like brotherly bonding moments as much as you but really, it was rude to kick the ladies out like that."

            "I can't believe it took me so long to figure out," Charlie leaned back in a chair. He didn't seem angry.

            "Figure what out?" George pretended to not know what his brother was talking about.

            "There were a bunch of signs…"Charlie continued, ignoring George's act. "At the club that night, they did seem awfully close. Sarah's outburst just surprised me so much that I never really thought about it. And when I talked t Fred over the Floo they looked like a married couple…. then there was the kiss at Christmas…." Charlie reasoned. 

            "I'm sorry did you say something?" George pretended to be coming back to earth after zoning out. 

            "George just stop it," Charlie rolled his eyes. "How're they planning on telling Ron?" Charlie asked, concerned. 

            George's face took a serious expression, something Charlie wasn't used to seeing.

            "They're not," he told him.

            "Funny George," Charlie rolled his eyes again. "You expect me to believe that tomorrow afternoon…"

            "Tomorrow afternoon Hermione is going to marry Ron," George interrupted, answering his brother's question before he could finish asking it.

            "What?" Charlie exclaimed. "You're going to let our brother marry a girl not knowing she's had sex with our other brother?"

            George let out a laugh that contained traces of bitterness. "If only it were that easy. Fred and Mione made a stupid mistake…she was lonely with Ron in France, Fred was the lonely bachelor…no strings attached, the fewer people that know, the better. Yet instead, I have to let Hermione marry Ron tomorrow, knowing that by doing so I'm not only betraying my little brother but I'm also letting the two people that might as well be the definition of love, throw away any chance they have of ever being together.

            Charlie sighed and looked sympathetically at his brother.

            "Are they really that serious?"

            "Serious? Well we are talking about Fred here; I mean…" George grinned, unable to resist. "But yeah. They're serious."

            "If that's true George then you can't let Hermione marry Ron tomorrow."

            "And how exactly do you propose that he stop me?" Hermione reentered the room. "Don't you think, that if getting this all out into the open was really for the best, some one would have done it by now? Not just me, you could have done something George, or Harry, or Ginny…. or Fred." Hermione paused for a moment. "Hell, maybe this is what he actually wants. 

            "That's not true and you know it," a new voice sounded. 

            "Fred…" Hermione began, not needing to turn to see who it was. 

            "No Hermione. Don't even try because I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to stand here and let you convince yourself that I want you to spend the rest of your life with my little brother. That's exactly what you're trying to do and I refuse to let you."

            Normally Fred's harsh tone would have brought Hermione to tears, but she was too exhausted to cry anymore. 

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. And you're right; I know it's not true." Fred seemed surprised by her quick apology. "I don't want to fight," she explained. 

            With that she left the room, but not before slipping a note into Fred's hand.

            Fred couldn't help but grin as he watched her lave the room, and then unfolded the paper in his hand. He let out a small laugh as he confirmed what it was.

_Fred-_

_            I need you now tonight. And I need you more than ever. And if you'll only hold me tight .We'll be holding on forever .And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together .We can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time .I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark, we're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks .I really need you tonight .Forever's gonna start tonight._

_                                                -Hermione_

Hermione excused herself from dinner early and soon found herself in Fred's room, waiting on his bed for him to come upstairs. 

            She buried her face in the pillows, drowning herself in the comfort of his scent.

            Suddenly she felt another body next to hers as arms reached out and pulled her closer.

            A rush went through her body as she found herself in Fred's arms once again.

            "Let's just stay here forever," Hermione said.

            "No objections here," Fred replied.

            There was nothing else to be said, so that's what they did. They stayed there in each other's arms, as they peacefully drifted to sleep.

A/N: Ahh. SO there we go. Finally another chapter. Did you like it? Well if not…….I think you'll definitely enjoy the next chapter. Do I hear wedding bells? Yup, you got it! Next Chapter…The Wedding. What will happen? Will Hermione marry Ron? Who knows! Actually……..I do, seeing that I've already written the next chapter. Only problem….it's not yet typed, and I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to do it. Hopefully sometime in the next week. Well look for that!

**Love,**

**Bella**


	15. White Wedding

Till There Was You 

Chapter 15: White Wedding

Disclaimer: Do really still not know? How long is this story now? Oh and I think I stole the opening scene from a commercial……….maybe it was a movie. I'm not sure…

A/N: You can all thank MelissaAdams for the quick posting of this chapter. 

            Hermione groaned as she felt someone shaking her awake. 

            "Morning sunshine," Fred's voice sang.

            "Go away," she complained.

            "Sorry love but you have to wake up."

            "Why?"

            "Da da da da…" Fred sang the familiar tune.

            Hermione shot up in bed. 

"I'm getting married," she said as if she'd thought the day would never actually come. 

            Fred must have sensed her panic, as he pulled her into a hug.      

            "It'll be just fine."

            Hermione left Fred's room and made her way downstairs. As she walked toward her room, she found Molly Weasley coming out of it.

            "Hermione! There you are! Where have you been?"

            "I was talking with Fred last night and we fell asleep," she told her. It was the truth.

            Molly smiled at her. 

            "I'm glad you two have become so close. Now if only he could find a girl like you to settle down with. All my dreams would finally have come true.  Anyway, the girls should be here soon. Then we'll start getting you ready!"

            Hermione sat quietly in the bridal room. She was finally completely ready and her bridesmaids, mother, and Mrs. Weasley had left to allow her a few moments of privacy before the ceremony began. 

            The boys had recently arrived, making a huge ruckus as they made their way to the grooms room, for one last moment with their bachelor brother. 

            There was a soft knock on the door.

            "Come in," she called.

            "Mione…" Harry's voice sounded.

            "Harry I swear if this has anything to do with you trying to talk me out of doing this…"

            "Mione you don't understand…"

            "No Harry, apparently you don't understand! Was I not clear enough Thursday night?"

            "Yes but…"

            "Get out Harry."

            "Hermione I have to tell you…"

            Harry was cut off as Hermione placed a muting spell on him.

            "Please leave Harry." Harry scowled and turned away in defeat. Hermione muttered the counter curse as he left.

            Not long after that Hermione's mother opened the door and smiled at her daughter. 

            "They're ready."

            Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the hall where her bridesmaids were lined up, waiting for her. 

            "What are you nervous about?" Hermione asked Ginny suspiciously.

            "Sorry if I'm a little stressed out about letting my best friend make the biggest mistake of her life," Ginny snapped back.

            "Sorry Gin."

            "It's alright."

            Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as the music began and the bridal procession started its way down the isle. 

            Hermione felt her father take her arm and begin to lead her down the aisle. 

            She looked up and found Fred's eyes staring into hers.

            She looked away. She glanced at the line of redheaded boys plus one messy black haired one. 

            The line went Ron, Percy, Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill. Ginny had thrown a fit when she found out that Harry wasn't going to be the best man, being that she was the maid of honor. However, it was a long-standing Weasley brother pact that Percy would be Ron's best man, and Ron had been Percy's. Bill would be Charlie's and Charlie had been Bill's, and Fred and George would be each other's. 

            Hermione looked at the scene before her and all of a sudden wanted to turn around and run away as far as should could before passing out from exhaustion. However, before she could even falter in her steps, she and her father had reached the alter. 

            Her father handed her to Ron, and the ceremony began.

            "We are here today to join Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley in holy matrimony. Should anyone here object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

            Hermione sucked in a breath as the wizard paused……….and her fears came true.

            'I object," she heard Harry's voice call out. She and Ron both shot looks of surprise and anger at him. But things only got worse.

            "I do too," Ginny squeaked out as quickly as possible.

            "I'm going to have to too," George chimed in, raising his hand in the air to cast his vote.

            "Yeah me too," Charlie added.

            "Fred and I do everything together so count him in," George voiced for his brother, who was standing beside him in shock.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She wanted to laugh, cry, and scream. She was pretty sure Mrs. Weasley has passed out and her own mother probably was beyond confusion. 

            "I object too," a woman Hermione didn't recognize called from the back of the church. Hermione thought she was joking, joining the objection club, but she wasn't smiling.

            Hermione and Ron turned to each other as the both said, "I can't do this."

A/N: And there you have it! Next? Ron and Mione have a little chat. I'm not sure when that chapter will be out. Honestly? It could be two weeks… I know that seems like a long time, but I have no foreseeable free time any sooner than that that I'll be able to right it in. I do have a question for you guys though? Would anyone one be too offended if the next chapter and more so the one after that ended up containing some foul language? If too many people really would be offended I won't use it…but writing the dialogue honestly I'd like to have it in there. So let me know about that. Review!

Love,

Bella


	16. Hate To Say I Told You So

Till There Was You

Chapter 16: Hate To Say I Told You So

Disclaimer: Nope nope nope nope nope.

A/N: Well like I said, it took two weeks, but here's chapter 16. Hopefully future chapters will be out faster. We only have two or three more left!!!

"_You_ can't do this?" They spoke in unison again. Then all of a sudden the tension seemed to break and Ron and Hermione smiled and let out small breaths of relief. 

            "We should talk," the spoke in accord one last time. 

            Ginny took charge quickly and sent everyone ahead to the Leaky Cauldron, which they had rented out for the wedding reception. People filed out of the church more than a little confused by what had just happened. 

            Ron and Hermione sat down in the first row of pews and turned to each other. Hermione opened her mouth to begin but Ron cut her off.

            "No Mione let me go first and get all of this out. I know you must be confused right now, so I'll just lay everything out."

            Hermione frowned a little. She was confused? Should she be the one giving this speech?

            "The reason Harry objected is because of what I told him yesterday."

            "But," Hermione tried to interrupt.

            "Just let me finish Mione. Please?"

            Hermione bit her lip and nodded, reluctantly letting him continue. 

            "He must have told everyone else, but the thing is Mione. Jeeze I don't know how to say this. Hermione, I met someone in France."

            Hermione saw Ron's face turn to panic as her jaw dropped in shock. 

            "Mione please," Ron began pleading. "I know you must hate me, but please try not to. Just because…this doesn't mean I don't love you. You're my best friend. Mione I don't know what I'd do if we weren't friends anymore.  And you know I would never try and hurt you…it's just with Lana…it's…. it's…."

            "Indescribable?" Hermione offered.

            Ron face filled with guilt but turned to surprise as Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled soothingly. 

            "Ron…" she said. "I sort of…found someone else too," she confessed. 

            It was Ron's jaw's turn to drop. Hermione wasn't sure how he was going to react but was relieved when he let out a laugh. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and laughed too.

            "Wow…" she thought aloud. "I can't believe we just almost married each other when we're in love with other people."

            ""It wouldn't have been so bad," Ron said. 

            "No it wouldn't have. But it wouldn't have been…"

            "Indescribable?" he offered grinning. 

            Hermione smiled, surprised at how calm she was. Her fiancée had just told her that he'd been having a secret affair in a foreign country, yet for the first time in six months everything seemed okay. 

            "Mum's going to have a heart attack when we tell her," Ron mused. 

            " I think she already had one."

            "So I guess this is it?"

            "It? Ronald Weasley, I believe we have a room full of people at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for us to start the party. Things are just getting started!"

            "You still think we should have the Wedding Reception?"

            "Let's call it a party for two best friends deciding that 'best friends' is precisely what they are."

            Hermione could tell Ron was both surprised and happy at how relaxed she was.     

            "Why aren't I marrying you again?" he teased as they began to get up. 

            Before they stood all the way up Hermione sat them back down as a though struck her. 

            "Wait! The woman in the back of the church…was that?"

            Ron blushed and a sheepish smile that he tried to hide crept onto his face. "Yeah…that was Lana."

            "I'd like to meet her," Hermione said honestly.

            "Speaking of Lana… you never mentioned the name of your mystery man."

            Hermione felt the color drain from her face and the queasiness she had felt earlier returned. 

            "It's not important," she said.

            "Aw Mione just tell me. What do I know him?"

            "Well yeah but…"

            "Really? Well?" Hermione grew warmer and warmer as Ron continued questioning her. 

            "Yeah…"

            Ron's eyes widened. "It's not Harry is it?"

            "No!" Hermione shot down the suggestion immediately. 

            "Good," Ron said so firmly that Hermione grew even more nervous about telling him the man was Fred.

            "Well who is it then?"

            "Ron, I can't tell you. Not yet anyway," she prayed that he'd stop. She should have known better than to bother.

            "Mione, you're going to tell me. I'm not letting you off that easy."

            "Please Ron…"

            "I won't get angry at you. I swear."

            'It's not me I'm worried about,' she wanted to say. 

            "Ron can we talk about it later. I think…"

            Suddenly there was a pop and Sarah appeared in the church a few pews behind them. 

            "Sorry," she smile innocently. "Forgot my purse."

            Before she left Sarah raised her eyebrow and shrugged giving Ron an unsympathetic, somewhat amused, "I told you so," look. Then she apparated out.

            Hermione watched as Ron's face darkened and a flash of anger shown in his eyes. 

            "He's fucking dead," he said and with that there was another small pop as he disapparated. 

A/n: Well it took slightly over two weeks, but I tried…. I really did!! I've started the next chapter. It's the hardest chapter to write to date, but hopefully I'll get through it. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's a little rushed, but I got kind of frustrated with it. Well keep up the great response; it's what keeps me going. Next update? Hopefully this coming weekend.

Love,

Bella


	17. Move Btch

Till There Was You

Chapter 17: Move Bitch 

Disclaimer: nah

A/N: WOW! I am sooo sorry guys. I can honestly say that I did not realize how long it had been since I had updated. I have no I idea how I managed to lose track of time but apparently I did. Well I won't keep any longer cause lord knows I've been keeping you waiting long enough.

OH NO! The fight's out   
I'ma 'bout to punch yo...lights out   
Get the FUCK back, guard ya grill   
There's somethin' wrong, we can't stay still   
I've been drinkin' and bustin' two   
and I been thinkin' of bustin' you   
Upside ya motherfuckin' forehead   
And if your friends jump in, "Ohhh gurrlll", they'll be mo' dead

_-Move (Bitch) Ludacris_

Hermione arrived in the Leaky Cauldron just in time to see Ron charging at Fred who was standing in a corner with his brothers and Harry.

             "You're fucking dead," he shouted as she watched Ron's fist make contact with Fred's face.

             Before he could even wind up for another throw, George and Harry were on wither side of him, holding him back. 

             "Ronal Weasley!" Molly's voice sounded. "What is going on?"

             "Well Mum," Ron laughed a little eerily, "You know Fred's the player in the family. Why don't you ask him about his latest play thing?"

             This was enough to flare to so far very calm Fred's temper.

             "You better shut your fucking mouth Ron or I'm going to fucking kill YOU." Fred advanced on Ron as he spoke but Charlie quickly lunged to restrain him. 

             "Will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on here?" Molly Weasley eyed the group.

             "I think Ron and Fred need to talk Mum," Ginny said. "Let's let them work things out first." 

             Mrs. Weasley looked skeptically and her daughter and two brawling sons but quietly nodded her head, deciding it would be best to avoid any further confrontations in front of all the wedding guests.

             At Harry's suggestion, Fred, Ron, Hermione, George, Ginny, Charlie Percy and Bill made they're way to what was supposed to be Ron and Hermione's bridal suite. When asked why he and Bill were joining the group who were already well aware of what the issue was, Percy responded something along the lines of "A problem between two brothers is a problem between all the brothers."

             "Guess this baby won't be getting much use tonight," George cracked as walked in the door. However, the mood of the group suppressed any laughs that might have surfaced normally.

             "Alright, I think we should take this slowly and in an organized fashion," Percy attempted to take charge of the situation. "Now Ron, what exactly is your quarrel with Fred about?" 

Ron however ignored Percy. He instead approached Fred, who was sitting in a chair, shaking his head. "How could you do this?" he asked, now revealing his hurt as much as his anger.

"Ron I…" Fred attempted to answer, guilt consuming his face.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Ron paced in front of his brother, running his hand through his hair. Everyone watched, unsure of what to say or do. 

"Ron…" Fred began again but was cut off.

"She was my fiancée for Christ's sake! My fucking fiancée!"

"And you were supposed to be mine!" Hermione spoke up at this. "Don't try to pull any of this crap about our commitment to each other when you off having an affair too." When she said this all the ears in the room perked up and several jaws dropped, including Fred's whose face was now a cross between surprise, confusion and guilt.

 "That's different Hermione. That's between you and me. He however…" Ron looked back at his brother. "I don't even know what to say to him."

"Gods Ron, I wish I could explain it to you…but I'm not sure I even understand myself why I let all this happen," Fred attempted to talk to Ron. He was shot down by a death glare from his younger brother.

"I'll tell you how it happened. You were bored with life and suddenly there was a new woman living under the same roof as you and you just couldn't keep away from her."

"You're right," Fred said making the heads in the room turn towards him. Hermione felt slightly hurt by his words. "I couldn't keep away from her. But Lord knows I tried Ron. Trust me. I tried."

Ron let out a groan before turning and pounding his fist against the wall.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "God Fred what do expect me to do? How am I supposed to be okay with this? Tell me."

"Ron I don't…" Fred began but was interrupted.

"Ron wouldn't you say you took a risk for love when you started having a relationship with Lana?" Hermione asked in a calm voice.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"When you started seeing Lana you were risking things. You're relationship with me…. your _friendship_ with me. In turn that would have affected your relationship with Harry and maybe Ginny… You're mum would have been crushed.  You were risking a lot. Why'd you do it?"

Ron seemed to ponder the question for a moment. "I guess…. I guess…it would have been worth it," he said. 

"So Fred and I were in the same situation. And like you somewhere inside…we both knew that it would have been worth it. We could have lost so much…but that would have been ok."

Ron seemed to be accepting this explanation for his brother's betrayal for a moment but then he closed his eyes and seemed to shake the thoughts away. 

"No! It's still different. Lana isn't engaged to one of my brothers."

"Would it have made a difference?" Hermione countered.

"Yes! Maybe. I…I don't know."

Hermione smiled at Ron's falling defense. "Ron its ok to say no. When you're in love you're in love and there's nothing you can do about it. We don't choose the people we fall in love with; it just happens. I just want you to see that you and Fred aren't so different. And that neither of you, or I guess I should say us, really _did _anything to bring this all about. Things just happened. And you know what? All things happen for a reason. Think. If none of this had happened. You and I'd be Mr. And Mrs. Weasley right now."

Ron eyes sort of widened at this and then he grinned. 

"I'm beginning to think that wouldn't be so bad though. How is it in five minutes of talking you managed to turn me from wanting to kill my older brother to wanting to about when he's going to give you your second opportunity to become the next Mrs. Weasley."

With this Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Ron. "I know I said it would have been worth it, but I really don't know exactly what I would have done if I had lost my best friend."

"Me neither Mione. Me neither." 

"Hey!" Harry protested from across the room. 

             Ron turned to Fred as he pulled away from Hermione. "You're one lucky son of a bitch you know that?" he said, commenting both on the fact that Fred was still alive, and that he had found quite a woman. 

             Fred didn't respond but stood up and embraced his brother. When they pulled away Fred looked at his brother and then over at Hermione who was joking around with Harry who was still feigning hurt over her and Ron's declaration of being each others' best friends. 

             "There were a few moment there, when I really wasn't so sure if it would have been worth it," Fred confessed honestly to his brother. 

             Ron seemed touched by the words and looked at his brother and then over at Hermione. He then turned back to Fred and smiles. "It would have been."

             "Well then if everything is worked out here, perhaps we should rejoin the party." Percy said still trying to sound official. But everyone could tell that he was still in shock by the situation that had just unfolded. As it turned out Percy had been the last to know. Charlie had filled in his older brother in on everything after the objections occurred. Since George had been to busy making sure Fred didn't have a nervous breakdown, no one had informed the sixth brother of what was going on. 

             "Do we have to?" Ron asked.

             "Mum's down there," Fred added.

             "I'm not telling her," all seven Weasley children said at once. 

             "Let's not tell her tonight," Ginny said. "Not with all the guests here."

             "Let's not tell her ever," George suggested. 

             "I second that," Fred said.

             "Everyone for never telling mum about the events that have transpired over the course of the past sixth months say 'Aye.'" 

             "Aye," most the voices chorused. 

             "Well that's that then. George concluded. "Now lets go get that party started!"

             With that the group began to shuffle out of the room. Hermione knew that they'd actually have to tell Molly Weasley everything the next morning. But for now, she was going to put that thought far far away, and enjoy her wedding or should she say "non-wedding" reception.

             Ron offered his arm to her and she smiled at him as she placed her arm through is.

             "We may not be getting married but you're still going to be my date for the evening," he said to her. 

             She smiled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

             Hermione couldn't believe that everything was finally out in the open. She suddenly felt lighter and happier than she had in six months and felt as though a huge weight had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders.

             "So are you going to introduce me to Lana? Do you think she's here?"

             "Yeah I saw her. You're really going to like her…well once you get to know her you will. She'll probably be terrified of you at first. You know since she's the evil bitch who ruined your wedding and all. Lord knows what she'll do when first thing you do is attack her with hugs with Ginny and welcome her to the family. I told her we were a friendly bunch, but I don't think that she'll be expecting that."

             "Well maybe I could punch her first, _then _hug her and welcome her to the Weasley family. Though that's more Ginny's job. I'm not a Weasley."

             "Yes you are. You're a Weasley in everyway but one. But honestly, I don't know if you could pull off the red head look."

             Hermione laughed.

             "And no. You can't hit Lana."

             "Why not? You hit Fred!"

             "That was different," Ron shrugged. 

             "Hmph," Hermione pouted.

             "You really want to punch her?"

             "No. But I've always wanted to hit someone; just for the experience."

             "I'll tell you what. One day I'll let you hit me."

             "Really?"

             "Sure. Next time I'm being prat go for it."

             Hermione grinned.

             They reached the door leading into the banquet room and paused.

             "Shall we?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and Ron opened to the door. "After you," he said ushering her in. 

             And so they entered the room together, preparing themselves to explain to two hundred people, that they had decided simply to be friends.

A/N: Well there it is. It was impossible to write. You cannot understand how hard it was to figure out how that discussion should go. It was the one thing I never fully had planned out when I came up with the concept from the story. So it's the best the chapter is going to be.

So what's left to this story you ask? Well here are my predictions. 

The last chapter: What happens when Molly Weasley find out her son's been having affair with her other son's fiancée right under her nose? What about when she finds out about Lana? Where will Fred and Hermione go from here? What's up with the big Harry/Ginny wedding? Epilouge- Around the time of Harry and Ginny's wedding. When exactly is that? Guess you'll find out. And what has our favorite couple been up to since we left them in the last chapter? What lies ahead for them? Some out takes: There are a couple of sections that were written that I ended up cutting. They include: Fred and Ron at the Quidditch match before Fred decides to end it with Mione The wedding reception A whole deleted chapter!!!!!! And I might post the original version of Chapter 13: Goodbye to you. This version of the chapter was written before any other chapter in the story and is actually what I based the ENTIRE story on. Bet you didn't know that……….unless I've told you all that before. I can't really remember 

Anyway, that's what up with this story. When will it all be up by? June 21st. Everything WILL be done by the time the fifth book arrives. I will.

Well I guess that's all for now. Thanks again for all of the spectacular reviews. They mean a lot. And again, sorry it took me so long. I honestly hadn't even realized. 

Love,

Bella


	18. I'm Gonna Love You

Till There Was You

Chapter 18: I'm Gonna Love You

Disclaimer: After all this time…………I still don't own them. 

A/N: Last chapter…………well besides the epilogue.

_It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.  
  
Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end._

Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

_-I'm Gonna Love You, Jennifer Love Hewitt_

             Hermione pulled a pile of folded shirts out of one of the dresser drawers and placed it down in the cardboard box. The then closed the flaps of the filled box and attempted to lift it. Struggling across the room Hermione dropped the heavy load next to the other filled boxes with a grunt.

             "You could help you know," she said to Fred who was sprawled out on her bed. 

             "Help you move out? Not going to happen," he replied. "Do you really have to move out?"

             "Yes," Hermione replied moving toward her closet with an empty box.

             "Why?" Fred pressed.

             " Well I can't very well live in Ron's room anymore!" she responded.

             "You can stay in my room," he countered her.

             "Share a room with you…_and _George?" she shook her head. "Besides I don't think me  moving in to your bedroom would improve my relationship with your mum any. Which by the way is another reason it's best if I move out. While I'm well aware that it could be worse you Mum seems uneasy whenever she's around me now. It's not right for a woman to have to uncomfortable in her own house."

             "You think she act peculiarly around _you?"_ Fred exclaimed. "A third of the time she acts like she does when she's around you, a third of the time she's still scolding me, and the rest of the time she's apologizing for she acts the other two thirds of the time and telling me how much she loves me and that she always will no matter what."

             "And you think me moving into your room would improve things?"

             "Yes," he answered. Hermione gave up arguing and rolled her eyes as she turned back to her closet. "And why do you have to move it with _Harry?_" he asked.

             "It's just until I've gotten back into work for awhile and find my own place."

             "I don't think I'm comfortable with you moving in with another man. How can I be sure you'll be faithful? You don't have the greatest track record…"

             Hermione chucked the sandal in her hand playfully at Fred, who avoided it with ease.

             "Fred we've been over my relationship with Harry before. Should I be worried about you and George?" 

             Fred made a horrified face at the suggestion and stared at Hermione.

             "That's exactly how I feel every time you suggest anything sexual going on between Harry and me. Besides," Hermione paused. "Would _you _was to incur the wrath of Ginny? Because I know _I _ wouldn't."

             Fred laughed. 

             After a stretch of silence Fred finally spoke again.

             "I'm just going to miss you. That's all."

             Hermione stopped her packing and turned and looked at him. "We're still going to see each other everyday Fred."

             "I know but it'll just be…different."

             Hermione smiled at Fred and got up to go sit next to him on the bed.

             "I'm going to miss you too," she said before leaning down to kiss him.

             When they broke apart Fred looked at her for a moment before grinning and saying. "Well, then I guess you shouldn't go. I'll help you unpack."

             Hermione punched Fred in the arm before getting up and getting back to work.

             "I swear…" she muttered shaking her head.

             Hermione sat down across from Ron at the kitchen table placing her plate down in front of her. 

             "What are you reading about?" she inquired, referring to the paper in his hands.

             "I'm looking at apartments for rent," he replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Lana and I have been talking and she decided that she's going to move back to England."

             "She is?" Hermione exclaimed. "Ron that's fantastic! Are you going to get an apartment together?"

             "Not just yet," he answered. "I think I'm going to stay here for a while longer and she's going to get her own place. Nothing so small though that another person wouldn't fit," he grinned. 

             "That's great Ron. It really is."

             "How's the packing coming?" Ron asked Hermione as he folded up the paper and set it aside.

             "I'm almost done. I'm moving out tomorrow."

             "I hope your not rushing because of me Mione. I can stay on the couch as long as you want," Ron offered.

             Hermione smiled. "That's alright. The longer I stay the harder it will be to leave when I finally do," she replied. 

             "I'm gonna miss having you around."

             "You're not the only one," Hermione laughed and shook her head thinking about Fred. 

             "Hey you can't complain about him. I'm the one who's going to have to deal with him complaining about you being gone. I'm sure this is going to be a fun next few weeks."

Harry walked toward the fireplace carrying with one of Hermione's boxes.

             "You could help us," he said to Fred who was sitting in an armchair pouting.

             "Nope. I will have no part in this."

             "Fred if you don't get up and help now, not only will I still be moving out but you won't see me for the next 48 hours."

             Hermione watched as Fred as a look of inner conflict appeared on his face. She then watched him swallow before he said, "See you in two days then."

             Instead of being offended Hermione grinned and shrugged as if to say 'Your loss'. 

             "See you then," she said before she apparated to Harry's apartment. "You Weasley's are took stubborn for your own good. You know that?" she said to Ron and Ginny who were already in the apartment.

             Harry soon arrived in the fireplace, laughing as he walked into the room. 

             "You should have seen Fred's face when you disapparated. It was priceless."

             "Well he's just going to have learn when not to test me." 

             Hermione sat in an armchair in Harry's living room flipping through a magazine the following afternoon. She couldn't really focus though and she found herself wishing she hadn't been so hasty in her threat to Fred. 

             Sighing she got up and went to the kitchen and started pulling ingredients from the cupboards. Cookies. That's what she'd do. She'd bake cookies. As she placed the some of the items on the counter she heard two pops in the living room.

             "You've got to do something," George said, Ron standing beside him. 

             "He's going insane."

             "We've gotten more owl orders today than ever before and he's still moping around the house like the world had ended. You'd think you called it off with him."

             "Well," Hermione said. "Next time he'll help."

             "I think he's learned his lesson already. So come on over cheer him up…do something! Anything!" Ron pleaded.

             "Me? Give in? No way," Hermione shook her head, turning back to the counter. 

             "And you said Weasley's were stubborn," Ron muttered.

             "Weren't you the one who said I was a Weasley in everyway but one? Look it as me proving you right."

             "Oh! The one time you decide not to try and prove me wrong," Ron threw up his hands. 

             "You two would have never worked," George laughed and was soon joined by Ron and Hermione. "What are you making?" 

             "Cookies," she replied.

             "Hmm. Want to stay for awhile Ron?" George asked.

             "Better than going home to Fred," Ron said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

             "Good you two can help!" Hermione grinned as the two boys rolled their eyes.

             That night Hermione was alone in the kitchen washing dishes from the dinner she, Ron and George had eaten together. They had left soon after. Sighing Hermione turned off the tap and wiped her hands dry on a dishtowel. She turned around and jumped when she saw Fred standing in the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room. 

             Without saying a word he rushed forward and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt her knees go a little weak. When Fred eventually pulled away her looked in her eyes with a serious expression on his face.

             "Marry me," he said.

             "What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

             "Marry me."

             "Fred…wh…" she stuttered.

             "Hermione it's barely been twenty four hours since the last time I saw you and I've been going crazy and I realized today that I don't want to spend another single day away from you for the rest of my life. Mione I can honestly say I felt ill today. I came too close to losing you when you almost married Ron. I can't do that again. I can't. So please Mione. Will you marry me?"

             "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. With this Fred kissed her again briefly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box. Her opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, which he removed and then reached for her trembling left hand.

             "Fred! When did you…"

             "I needed do to something to keep myself busy today," he grinned before looking down and slipping the ring on to her finger. 

             Hermione glanced down at the twinkling stone decorating her hand and felt her eyes well up again. She reached up and took Fred's head between her hands and pulled his face down gently so that their foreheads touched.

             "It's beautiful."

             "Looks like we're going to get our forever after all," Fred smiled a little.

             "Forever's a long time," Hermione responded, smiling 

             "I know," he smiled. "But it doesn't come close to being long enough."

             "Not even close."

A/N: AHH!!! That's it! Wow it seems so strange to me that I'm finally finished. This was the first fic that I ever posted….. Well guys thank you soooooo much for all of the support you've given me. I know I would have given up without it. Also…thank you for your patience. I know I'm not the most timely poster, and it means a lot that you keep reading anyway. Well………..the epilogue should be up Friday along with my deleted scenes. So look for those!!! 

Love,

Bella


	19. Epilogue: Till There Was You

Till There Was You

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Perhaps if I ever achieved world domination I could claim the rights to Harry Potter. But until then I'll have to keep using these.

A/N: Sorry this took me longer than expected to get out. I had written it the Friday before book five came out and just as I was getting towards the end……….my house lost power unexpectedly and I lost it all. It's taken me this long to find the heart to rewrite it.

             Hermione tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she crossed the road in Diagon Alley. She hurried towards the shop and breathed out as she opened the door and the cool air from inside The Weaze surrounded her, relieving her from the heat of the harsh July sun.  Fred and George had finally opened a store for their joke business in December. They were constantly busy and had begun looking into opening another shop in Hogsmeade.

             She made her way towards the back of the store but was stopped when a tall red head with a striking resemblance to her fiancée. 

             "Hermione!" he greeted her.

             "George!" she cooed back in response.

             "What are you doing here?" he said drawing out his words as if Hermione was a small child whom he had just caught sneaking about.

             "I _need_ to see Fred," she responded.

             "Ah, ah, ah, you know the rules. The bride and groom cannot see each other for 24 hours before the wedding. Bad luck," George told Hermione as he grasped his soon to be sister-in-law by the shoulders and began guiding her back towards the front door of the shop.

             "I didn't see Ron the day before our wedding and it didn't exactly help us out."

             "I would say you were granted quite a bit of luck on your wedding day love. Now I'll see you back at the Burrow. And don't worry I won't tell mum about this little escapade," George teased.

             "But I…" Hermione began only to find her self shoved out of the store. "I really need to talk to Fred," she finished to herself as she found herself facing the door George had shut in her face.

             Hermione threw her bag on to the stair railing and made her way towards the kitchen. She wished George hadn't been the one to come out of the back to see who had entered the store. She desperately needed to speak with Fred.

             When she entered the kitchen she found Ginny there decorating the five-tier cake she had volunteered to make for the wedding.

             "Oh Ginny, it looks beautiful," Hermione admired the beautiful creation. 

             Ginny's head jerked up as her friend spoke and she broke out into an excited grin.

             "So?" she prompted.

             "So?" Hermione replied. She couldn't however stop the grin that was sneaking across her face or the red tint appearing on her cheeks.

             "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed.

             "Yeah well Fred would know it too if it wasn't for the stupid twin of his," Hermione rolled her eyes. 

             Ginny's eyes widened. "You went to go see Fred?"

             "Yes…"

             "What if George hadn't been there to stop you? What if you had seen each other?"

             "Then I would have gotten to talk to my fiancé?" Hermione offered.

             "And the wedding that you've been planning for a year would have been ruined!" Ginny said. 

             "What is it with this family and superstitions?" 

             "I wouldn't test my luck if I were you Hermione. You've already tried to marry a Weasley once. You wouldn't want another wedding to go wrong."

             "Well, I'm going to go back to my apartment for a while. Maybe take a nap in my own bed. Fred's old bed is comfortable but his old roommate snores." Hermione had come to stay at the Burrow the previous evening, leaving Fred to stay at the apartment they had moved into together shortly before Ginny and Harry's wedding.

             Ginny's eyes filled with alarm again and she stood up as quickly as she could given her somewhat large stomach which was housing the world's next Potter. 

             "What if Fred's there?"

             "Fred's at work remember? I was just there."

             "But you didn't see him. How are you sure he's there? He could be at home."

             "George wouldn't have kicked me out if Fred wasn't there. I'll be back soon Gin."

             Hermione turned to leave when she heard a sob come from Ginny. 

             "Ginny….why are you crying?"

             "I'm just so worried you'll run into Fred and something will go wrong," Ginny said with tears running down her face. "And though I'm not sure I understand why of all people you want to marry _Fred_, I really want to be able to call you my sister. And here you are risking it all just to take a stupid nap! Can't you just nap here?" 

             "Fine! I'll nap here," Hermione gave in not wanting to cause Ginny anymore stress. 

             "Thanks," Ginny swabbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

             Hermione shook her head and headed up to the attic to Fred's bed. As she left she didn't notice the sigh of relief Ginny let out as she chuckled to herself.

             The next morning Hermione woke up as the sun began the shine across her face. As soon as her eyes fluttered open and began adjusting to the light Hermione saw Ginny flitting above her.

             "You're awake! Finally! I've been waiting for you to get up for almost an hour now. We have lots to do. Now up!" Ginny said handing Hermione a mug of coffee.

             "Now the rest of the girls are downstairs eating breakfast. We'll go down in a minute. You're dress is already at the church. After breakfast we'll do you hair and make up and such. Then we'll go over to the church to get you changed. All the girls will get just get ready here. Ron is in charge of getting all the boys to the church at least an hour before show time. Colin will meet us at the church not long after we get there to take pictures of you and all of the bridesmaids and Fred and all of the groomsmen. After the ceremony he'll take pictures of you and Fred together and the entire wedding party. Then we'll go to the club for the reception. You're port key to your honeymoon destination will activate at exactly midnight."

             "I'm sorry Ginny, what?" 

             Ginny sighed and threw up her hands. 

             "I'll be downstairs eating breakfast."

Hermione held onto Fred's hand at the front of the church as the grand wizard spoke. 

             "Should anyone object to the union of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace."

             An unnatural silence filled the church before nearly the entire room burst out in laughter. The grand wizard took a moment to get over his confusion to the laughter and continued on with the ceremony, which went on without a hitch.

             "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

             Fred grinned at his new wife before wrapping his arms around his new wife and dipped her down dramatically, kissing her exactly the same way he had the first time when he had, unbeknownst to both of them and the time, stolen her heart.

             At the reception everyone was seated at tables as the food was served. Once everyone had his or her plates in front of them George grinned and stood up clinking his glass to get everyone's attention.

             "Well," he grinned as he began. "I always knew Hermione would end up with my brother, but up until a year or so ago Fred isn't the brother I would have put my money on." Some laughs sounded as Hermione blushed a little. "But you can't really blame her can you? Who could resist a handsome face like Fred's? But really, no two people have ever proven more that opposites attract. Any of you who knew Mione and Fred at Hogwarts know exactly what I'm talking about. And no two people I've ever met have ever been more perfect for each other. Except for maybe Gin and Harry, but I'm still not convinced that she didn't cast some type of voodoo love spell on him. So here's to Mione and Fred. May your life be filled with love, happiness, and wealth, 'cause if Fred's getting richer then I'm getting richer. Fred and Hermione!" George raised his glass before taking a sip. 

             People then began to eat and talked at their own tables. After a while people slowly began making their way to the dance floor. 

             "Care to dance Mrs. Weasley?" Fred whispered into his wife's ear. 

             "I'd love to," she replied. 

             The duo quickly made their way down to the dance floor they had danced upon so many times before. 

             As they got onto the dance floor a familiar song came on and Fred grinned. 

             "It's our song!" 

             Hermione laughed. "You know normal couples have their first dance to a slow love song that describes their feeling about one another."

             "Hey this song describes you! 'Soft spoken with a wild side…" Fred suggested.

             Hermione laughed and was about to begin moving to the beat when the music stopped and everything was silence. She looked around to see what had happened when she realized that everyone else was still moving as if the song was still playing. 

             Fred smiled at her and pulled her towards him, placing her arms around his neck before placing his own around her waist. Before Hermione could ask what he was doing she felt Fred begin to sway his lips brush against her ear as he softly began to sing.

"There was love all around but I never heard it singing. No, I never heard it at all

Till there was you." 

             Hermione grinned and looked up at Fred. 

             "I love you Fred."

             "I love you too Mione."

             "Hermione I sort of got you a wedding present…I just…I'm not sure how you're going to like it." Fred said as he lay next to Hermione on the bed in their honeymoon suite.

             "Fred I'm sure I'll love it."

             "I don't know. You might be mad."

             "I won't be. What is it? Some kind of dirty lingerie?" Hermione grinned.

             Fred raised his eyebrows in surprise and grinned as he let out a laugh at where Hermione's mind had taken her. "No," he replied. "But that wouldn't have been such a bad idea now that you mention it."

             "Well? What is it then?"

             "Iboughtahouse." Fred mumbled out as fast as possible, looking away from his wife.

             "What?" she exclaimed. 

             Fred winced and shut his eyes, waiting for her to explode.

             "Fred! Fred look at me!"

             Fred reluctantly pried his eyes open to find his wife beaming at him. 

             "You not mad?" he asked.

             "Mad? I'm ecstatic! I've been getting so cramped in that apartment. It just isn't homey enough. Especially after living in the Burrow for so long."

             "I know you didn't like it. That's why I went looking for a house."

             "Oh Fred! When do we get to move in? As soon as we get home?"

             "We sort of…already have moved in. When you left to stay at the burrow all of my brothers and Harry helped me move our stuff."

             Hermione was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing.

             "That sister of your's is quite an actress," she shook her head. "So, tell me about it."

             "Well its big. A little bit of a fixer upper, but I've already done most of it. We can redecorate of course to you liking. It's homey like the burrow, but not as cluttered. It had five bedrooms, but I've only fixed up one of them. We can do the rest together. It's close to everyone so we won't be too far away. You'll love it. I know you will. That's why I bought it. For some reason it reminded me of us."

             "It sounds wonderful Fred. It's the best present you could have ever given me."

             "I know," Fred replied. "So what'd you get me?"

             Hermione laughed and simply snuggled up closer to her husband. 

             "Fred?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

             "Yeah?"

             "Do you think you can have a second bedroom fixed up in nine months?"

             "Yeah…. why?"

             "Because we're going to need it," she answered trying to make him figure things out.          

             "Do you have family coming in?"

             "You could say that," Hermione grinned as she closed her eyes, pretending to be going to sleep as she waited for Fred to understand what she was insinuating.

             She didn't have to wait long.

             Suddenly she felt Fred sit upright.

             "Hermione are you…. are we…" he attempted to spit it out.

             Hermione sat up and smiled at him. 

             Fred burst out into the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face and pulled her into a tight embrace.

             "When did you find out?"

             "Yesterday. I tried to come tell you, but George wouldn't let me see you."

             "Oh am I going to get him," Fred said though unable to reduce his grin.

             "We're having a baby Mione!" he said in awe.

             "We're having a baby," she confirmed. 

             Fred pulled Hermione back into the firm embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed in happiness as she realized she was just beginning a life far greater than one she had ever dared imagine. A life filled with passion and romance and comfort and joy. A life filled with love.

A/N: Awww…that really is the end! I'm going to miss this story. Well I hope you enjoyed it and thank all of you so much for all of your support. Look for my deleted scenes soon. Shouldn't be long because it's just a matter of typing those. 

             I've begun early stages of planning for a new Fred/Hermione story but at this point I can't really be sure if it will go anywhere or not. Also, I'll be posting (finally) the first chapter of the sequel to my other story "I'll Be Home For Christmas," so check that out. It's got Fred/Hermione in there. 

             Again, thanks to all of my reviewers. I love all of you.

             Love, 

                           Bella


End file.
